The Founders of Hogwarts
by preciousann
Summary: Because of a mistake on the part of a 1,020 year old girl, the Wizarding World realizes they are not alone in the fight against Voldemort. There is a wizard braver than Voldemort could ever hope to be, two witches who are loyal and witty, and a dark wizard who can bring the dead to life, and he is not pleased with his Heir. AU*
1. Looking Back

**The Founders of Hogwarts**

**Chapter 1**

**Looking Back**

Looking back it was the worst decision we ever made. My father Salazar, Godric, Helga, Rowena, and I wanted to leave the U.K. because rumors of Muggle World War 2 were spreading, and we didn't want to be anywhere near their bombs or weapons of war, so we decided to head for America where it was safer. We didn't know that Tom Riddle had already been at Hogwarts for a year when we left. If we had stayed, we would have known the Chamber of Secrets had been opened in 1943. If we had stayed, we could have stopped him. If we had stayed, there would have been no First or Second Wizarding War. It saddens me to think that we could have put a stop to all this mess, but by the time news of Voldemort's reign of terror reached American shores, we were too far behind. We came back in a hurry and tried to catch up and help, but by the time we learned just who Riddle was, what he had become, and what he planned to do, it was too late. Riddle had already lost his powers. We knew, as most of the Wizarding World did, that he would return, but when and how we never could have guessed.

Papa blames himself but it's not his fault, even though his ancient hatred of muggles and muggle-borns was the cause of all this mess. For five years I have stayed in the shadows, watching over Harry, and making sure that he was safe. Though, it seemed that most of the things that could kill him happened in the dead of night. First year with the stone, second year with that damned basilisk, third year with Sirius and the escape of Pettigrew, then fourth year with the Triwizard Tournament, and all this past year with Umbridge. Trying to keep Harry Potter alive has always been my mission, because Papa says Harry is the only one that can stop Voldemort. I'm not supposed to be Harry's friend though, I 'm just supposed to secretly watch over him.

It wasn't the first time I had gone back to Hogwarts though, as a matter of fact, I had already graduated one hundred and seven times, but it _would _be the first time that I had to go through all seven years. (Well except for the very first time, but that was 1000 years ago.) I was to play the part of a seventeen year old muggle born who had somehow fallen through the cracks and was never notified that I was a witch. So, I stumbled into the Leaky Cauldron one day, only to find this strange world that I had no idea existed. Lucky for me Hagrid was there that day, and took pity on me because I didn't know how to do a lick of magic. Hagrid whisked me off to Hogwarts to explain it all to the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, and he allowed me to start in 1st year. I couldn't believe that the whole plan worked, and I'm still amazed that Dumbledore didn't see right through it. I'm getting a little ahead of myself though, perhaps I should start in the beginning.

The truth, as they say, is stranger than fiction. The truth is, I'm not a muggle born. I'm a pure blood. They say that no spell can bring the dead back to life, but there is, and five people are alive today as proof of it. When I died in childbirth at the age of 20, my father found a way to bring me back to life. He could not bare the thought of his only child decomposing in the earth, especially since my mother had long been dead, so he found a way to restore my soul to my body. It had taken him the greater part of a decade to do it, but when my soul was restored, my body was also restored to its former state. To this day we have no idea how he managed this, and we don't want to think about how many dead people he had to go through to figure it out. After the success of bringing me back, Papa wanted to do the same thing with my mother. However, I talked him out of it. You see, after my mother's death at the hands of a muggle-born, my father became a dark wizard, something my mother would not have approved of. She hated dark magic, which is why I convinced him to let her rest in death. My mother was killed in a duel when I was only an infant. A muggle-born accused her of stealing chickens, which was a terrible offense in those days. Needless to say my mother lost, and that's what sparked my father's hatred of all things muggle and muggle born. It took him a while but he finally grew out of all that hatred, much to Godric's amusement.

My father wanted to keep what he had done a secret, but with Godric being Papa's best friend and my godfather, he told Godric what he had done. Godric accused Papa of meddling with magic he had no business meddling with, but his anger didn't last long. I was always Godric's favorite person. Papa and Godric made me a home under the Black Lake, because I could never go back home to my husband and child. For years I lived there, but I got bored one day and ventured out onto the school grounds and that's when Rowena saw me. She told Helga, and they both confronted Papa. After the truth came out, Papa swore he would never do it again, but as time went on and the others grew older, they began to change their minds. Helga was the first to pass on, but before she died, she made Papa promise to bring her back, because she didn't want to leave Hogwarts. Rowena was next, followed by Papa himself, but by that time he had taught me how to do the spell. Godric was the last of us, and when he died Papa brought him back too.

For ten centuries we have lived peacefully in a very large house under the Black Lake. I look at Helga as a mother, she is always taking care of us. Rowena is like a big sister to me, and Godric a brother. It's weird for me to look at them that way, even though they don't look at each other like that. Papa and Godric are best friends. The fight they had long ago, when Papa built the Chamber of Secrets and left the school, has long been forgotten. But being best friends, they act more like brothers, and they get into lots of rows. Wands are often pulled, and it sometimes takes Rowena to separate them. It's funny to watch them all sometimes.

Despite our many differences though, we all have one thing in common, our love of Hogwarts. I was only a small child when the idea was conceived, but I watched the castle being built. I was also one of the first students to attend it, and as I have stated, I have graduated one hundred and seven times, though I only return when there is no one left to remember me, and I always use a different last name. I have pretended to be a half blood transfer from Beauxbatons, an orphan with nowhere to go, or a homeschooled pure blood. I have always been placed in 5th year or above though. Despite looking twenty years old, I can pass for a fifteen or sixteen year old when I need too because I am so small. I have been sorted into all the houses over the years. The sorting hat and I have a long history, and he keeps my secret. The ghosts also keep my secrets. Nick and I were friends in Gryffindor back when he was alive, and the Fat Friar, The Bloody Baron, Helena, and I attended Hogwarts together as some of its first students. Peeves also knows me and keeps my secret, but only because he is scared of Papa. Papa created him as a joke when the castle was being built, and he is the only one with the ability to permanently chuck him out. Peeves doesn't listen to me anymore than he listens to anyone else, but I do threaten to get Papa when he becomes an intolerable pain in the behind.

As I have said though, this last time I had to start out as a 1st year. I had to protect Harry because my great, great, great, etc., etc., grandson, Tom Riddle, is trying to kill him. I am not supposed to make friends, because making friends just gets in the way of doing my job. Everyone in Gryffindor thinks I'm stuck up, but the truth is I'm very lonely. I wish I could make friends, but Papa says no. Id get to emotional if anything happened to them. He's right of course, but then again, Papa is always right.

Tom Riddle. The name brings a scowl to my face. Tom Riddle might be Papa's Heir, but I am his grandmother, and I hate the wretched child. We call him Tom Riddle because we do not fear him. We refuse to give him what he wants. He wants everyone to fear him and call him Lord Voldemort. We won't give him that satisfaction. We are not afraid of death, or any harm that Riddle can bring us. We can't grow old and die, but we are not truly immortal either. We just have a dark wizard that knows what he is doing. We have all died many times in several ways. Godric was once beheaded by muggles, and we have lost count how many times Papa has died because of experimental magic gone wrong. There is only one thing that can stop us, but we don't like to talk about it. Papa says it is not wise to divulge what our weakness is, but I will say this, 3rd year was an awfully scary year.

No one was supposed to know about us though. We were working against Riddle in secret. Can you imagine what the Wizarding World would do if they knew the four founders of Hogwarts were still alive? Godric said there would be panic. Papa said there would be questions. I knew this was true, but I messed it all up. I got too emotionally involved. It was easy for Papa, Godric, Helga, and Rowena to sit in our comfy house under the lake and tell me how to do my job, but they weren't out in the open. They didn't see the stress it was putting on Harry. Harry was just a child, and Riddle was doing this to him. I began to feel guilty. Guilty because I gave birth to the line of heirs that produced this evil creature. My family had done this. My father's ancient hatred had done this. I loved Harry as if he was my own son, and a mother would stop at nothing to protect their child. I slipped up. I made a mistake. I spilled the beans. I told the world we were alive. I nearly got Harry killed, and Papa nearly killed me because of it.

Tom Riddle may think he has won this war, but a storm is coming, a storm not of Riddle's making. We are angry. Angry that this wretched boy targeted a child. A child who did nothing to deserve this life. Tom Riddle and his merry band of black cladded hooligans will rue the day they ever attracted the attention of, The Founders of Hogwarts.

* * *

It all started in 5th year in the History of Magic exam that we were taking. Harry had yelled and fallen out of his chair. He was escorted out of the room by the examiner, but he didn't return. I knew something bad had happened so I quickly handed my paper to the examiner and headed off to find him.

I finally found Harry running out of the hospital wing, but quickly cast a disillusionment charm on myself so I could follow him unnoticed. I listened quietly has I heard him tell Hermione and Ron that Voldemort had Sirius in the Department of Mysteries. Harry wanted to go after them, but Hermione wisely suggested that they find out if Sirius was at Grimmauld Place first. I followed the lot of them into Umbridge's office, but they were soon caught by her. I nearly revealed myself and killed Umbridge when she threatened Harry with the Cruciatus Curse, but Hermione shouted something about Dumbledore having a weapon before I could do anything. I silently followed Harry, Hermione, and Umbridge through the forest, and stood by, doubled over in silent laughter, as Umbridge got carried away by the centaurs. I did have to intervene to keep Harry and Hermione from getting hit by arrows when Gwarp showed up, but through all the commotion I don't think they noticed my shield charms.

When all of that was over, Harry still insisted that they head to The Ministry, so when the thestrals arrived, Luna suggested they use them. I hopped on the back of Luna's because I knew she would be lost in la-la land, and wouldn't notice my presence. It took hours to get to London, but when we finally arrived, I kept close to Harry as we made our way into the Hall of Prophecies.

As we walked up and down the aisles, I kept my hearing tuned to see if I could hear anything abnormal, but I couldn't because Harry and the others were whispering too loudly. I didn't see the Death Eaters either, until they made their presence known. I tightened my grip on my wand, but kept quiet as I listened to Lucius Malfoy ramble on about the prophecy in Harry's hands.

I smirked when Harry mentioned that Riddle was a half-blood, but when Bellatrix tried to stun him, I broke my father's number one rule. _Never let him know you're there._

"Crucio!" I yelled, and Bellatrix screamed in pain. I didn't let it last long though, because Harry spun around with his wand aimed at me. "It's ok Harry, it's just me." I said, removing the disillusionment charm.

"Rebekah?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." I said with a sheepish smile. "I didn't much care for her trying to stun you." I turned around and glared at Bellatrix, who was trying to stand up. "If you touch a hair on his head, I will make you suffer, you unworthy piece of rubbish."

"Suffer? You are a child hardly capable of casting the curse you just did." Lucius laughed.

"Oh I will do it. She is a disgrace to Slytherin House! All of you are!" I shouted glaring at the Death Eaters. "All of you are a disgrace to my father's once great house! Unworthy scum! Slytherin used to be an honorable, great, and dare I say noble house, but it is now nothing more than a breeding ground of scum, thieves, and petulant children trying to achieve greatness. None of you are worthy to be in my father's house, including your precious 'Dark Lord!'"

By this time Bellatrix had regained her senses, and they all stared at me as if I was a rambling mad woman.

"Rebekah?" Hermione asked shakily. "What are you raving about?"

"Voldemort is, very regrettably, my great, great, great, etc., etc., grandson. I am the daughter of Salazar Slytherin, and I have lived one thousand and twenty years." I said not taking my eyes off the two Death Eaters standing in front of me. "And my father is going to kill me. STUPEFY!" I cried, but I missed Bellatrix by a few inches, and some of the glass orbs exploded. "RUN!" I screamed to the children as the shelves began to fall.

I grabbed Harry's arm, and the Death Eaters sprang into action. Curses were flying through the air, as we fought our way back to the doors. We were able to out run the Death Eaters, and when we opened one of the doors, we landed in the Death Chamber.

"Harry you need to get rid of the prophecy right now. Throw it on the floor and smash it. If Voldemort wants it, let's not let him have it."

"But what if it tells me how to kill him?" Harry asked staring at me.

"Harry look at the initials that are on the tag. A.P.W.B.D." I rattled off. "Whatever that prophecy is, Dumbledore knows what it says."

"Dumbledore?"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." I said simply. "Dumbledore knows what the prophecy says. Trust me please. Smash it, or I will." I said raising my wand to it.

Harry glared at the prophecy in his hand and threw it to the floor. "I should have never came here."

"You didn't know…"

"Hermione said this would happen! She said…" He yelled, pointing at her.

"I know Harry, I was there. But now is not…"

"Did you mean what you said back there?" Hermione asked cutting me off." I noticed that she had her wand pointed at my back as I turned around.

"About my father?" I asked, and she nodded. "Yes. Every word. But I promise you…."

I didn't get to finish what I was saying though because we were suddenly surrounded by the Death Eaters again. Several of them had taken Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, and Ginny hostage. I had to think fast, so I quickly sank to my knees, and pointed my wand to the floor where the broken shards of the prophecy were hidden under the hem of my robes. The pieces flew back together, and I quickly tucked the orb into my pocket.

"Give me the prophecy Potter." Lucius said with a snarl, ignoring what I was doing. "Or we will kill your friends."

Harry glanced at me as I stood up, but I spun around, cast a ball of fire around Harry, along with a flame freezing charm, and quickly placed the disillusionment charm on him before the flames disappeared.

"I'm sorry but Harry isn't here anymore. I have just sent him some place safe." I said, praying that Harry would get the hint and keep quiet. I heard him quietly shuffle a few steps away from me. "It will be me you need to deal with now." I said taking the prophecy out of my pocket and holding it up. It was no longer the bright glowing orb it had been, but it was now a dull, lifeless looking ball of glass.

"What happened to it?" Lucius asked, looking at it oddly. "And how did you send Potter away?"

I laughed, and ignored his obvious question. "Don't you know anything about prophecies? They only glow when the proper owner is holding them." I lied. "Harry and your precious 'Dark Lord' are the only two that can hear it, so they are the only two that can make it glow."

"Very well then, hand it over." Lucius demanded.

"Be careful Lucius." Came a mocking male voice to my right. "That is the daughter of Salazar Slytherin!" He cried, roaring with laughter.

Knowing that Harry was to my left, and without taking my eyes off Lucius, I jabbed my wand in the direction of the voice, and the Death Eater screamed in pain.

"Rodolphus!" Bellatrix screamed. "How dare you torture my husband?! I will kill you!" She cried lunging at me.

"NO!" Lucius roared, holding her back. "She has it! It will break!"

"Yes, yes." I said with a cruel smile. "Don't hurt me. Now let the children go!" I demanded, as Bellatrix glared at me from behind Lucius.

We were at a stalemate and I knew it. They weren't going to let them go unless I gave up the orb, but I wasn't about to give up the useless thing unless they let the others go, so I pulled another one of Papa's spells out of my hat. I pointed my wand above my head and a silver wave erupted out of it. The spell flew up toward the ceiling so fast that no one had time to notice it before a thunderous boom filled the entire room. It made the ceiling, floor, and all the walls shake with such force that it threw everyone off balance. The children were instantly let go as the Death Eaters hit the floor.

"Take cover!" I shouted to the children as the ceiling started to crumble and rain down on our heads.

"What did you do?" Hermione screamed.

"I'll explain later! Let's just get out….."

I was interrupted by the arrival of the Order though, and the Death Eaters were busy trying to dodge falling rocks and duel the Order members.

"Harry! Harry where are you?!" I yelled.

"I thought you said…" Ginny cried, as a boulder came crashing down behind her.

"Swish and flick. Swish and flick." I heard Ron mutter, as another rock fell. He had it hovering in mid-air, then he sent it careening toward the head of a Death Eater.

"I'm here!" Harry yelled in my ear, as he grabbed my robe. "What did you do?!"

"Later! Let's just get the hell out of here!" I cried, as another boulder crashed down next to us. It shattered the Veil Archway, and sent pieces of smaller rocks flying everywhere.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled as he saw his godfather dueling Lucius. "Sirius is here!"

"I know, but we need to get you too safe…."

"NO! I'm not leaving without…AAARRGGHHH!" Harry screamed in pain, and I felt him sink to his knees beside me. "He's here! Voldemort! He's here!"

BOOM!

"Dumbledore!" Luna cried, as the rocks and boulders suddenly stopped in mid-air.

We looked up to see Dumbledore quickly make his way down the stairs. The Death Eaters started yelling and fleeing, but the Order members were hitting them with any and all spells to keep them from getting away. I saw Bellatrix get away, but Neville spotted her too, yelled and ran after her.

"Neville no!" Hermione screamed, and ran after him.

"Hermione!" Harry cried, and I felt him let go of me, as he ran after her.

"Harry NO!" I yelled as I frantically grasped at the air around me, but I didn't feel him anywhere.

Ginny, Luna, Ron, and I scrambled after them. We ran until we heard screaming coming from the Ministry's atrium. We burst through the doors and saw Bellatrix standing over Neville with her wand pointed at him. Neville was screaming in pain, but not knowing where Harry was, I didn't dare fire a spell at her.

"Get away from him!" I cried, charging toward her like a bull. I had every intention of tackling her to the ground, but I stopped in my tracks when I heard Harry scream in pain. I wheeled around toward the sound of his voice, as Bellatrix let Neville go. She started laughing in mad cackling voice.

"So little Potter is still here is he? Come out to play little Potter! Come out to…" She suddenly stopped in mid-sentence. She glanced over my shoulder, and her face lit up into a big smile. "Master! That girl there has the prophecy!"

We all wheeled around, and for the first time in my life, I saw my grandson. Every hair on the back of my neck stood up, and I glared at him with all the hatred I had in me. I quickly cast a silencing charm toward the spot where I heard Harry breathing heavy, then I darted across the atrium and threw my arms open wide, as if I were protecting someone. Luna, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Ginny shrank into a dark corner out of harm's way.

"You will not touch him!" I cried. "You vile, evil, wretched little maggot!"

Bellatrix laughed loudly, and a look of amusement crossed Riddle's face.

"Master! She claims to be the daughter of the great Salazar Slytherin himself!" She cackled loudly.

Riddle let out a high cold cruel laugh. "Such a brave little Gryffindor you are. But lying does not suit those in Gryffindor house perhaps…."

"I _am _your Grandmother." I hissed in Parseltongue. "And you will suffer my wrath, if you think about touching a hair on Harry Potter's head."

Riddle's whole demeanor changed in a flash. He stared at me with a look of confusion on his face, and Bellatrix stared at me in disbelief. Her eyes flicked back and forth between Riddle and me.

"I am more powerful than you can imagine." I hissed in Parseltongue again. "I have lived for over a thousand years. I know things you cannot began to comprehend, and I will destroy you. Maybe not today, but it will happen. I will personally make sure of that."

I was stalling for time. I was waiting for the Order to come back up from the death chamber, and I was hoping that it would not take them long to get here. I wasn't sure if I would survive in a duel against Riddle, especially with Bellatrix there. I also knew that they would use the children as a threat against me, and I didn't want to take the chance of any of them getting killed.

"You speak the language of my ancestor." He hissed. "How is this possible?"

"My father passed on many things to me." I answered with a hiss. "I am a dark witch, as he was a dark wizard, but there is a difference between you and me. I know the value of life and love. I do not strive to take over the world. That is child's play. Killing recklessly without thought or reason is pure nonsense. Even my father knew that."

"He hated muggles and Mudbloods!" Riddle shouted defensively in English. "You are the weak one!"

"I am not! Do you even know WHY my father had the hatred he had for them?" I asked, as the doors flew open. Dumbledore and the Order stepped through them, but Dumbledore stopped in his tracks when he saw us. They had the Death Eaters rounded up, and Kingsley Shacklebolt was leading them into the atrium. Some of the Order members looked hurt, but the Death Eaters looked worse.

Riddle saw them too, but made no move toward them, and he glared at me. "Why?" He asked.

"Because my mother was killed by a muggle born in a duel!" I shouted. "That's when my father became a dark wizard. He built the Chamber of Secrets because he wanted to teach magic to _all _pure bloods. Not just those in Slytherin! He wanted to teach them all he knew, so they wouldn't end up dead like my mother! He didn't trust the muggle borns in those days, because ONE OF THEM KILLED MY MOTHER!" I screamed. "That stupid basilisk was placed in the chamber to protect it! NOT TO KILL INNOCENT CHILDREN YOU STUPID FOOL! My father would never, NEVER harm an innocent child, no matter their blood status. Godric, Helga, and Rowena KNEW THAT! They KNEW where the chamber was, and what was in it! When Papa left Hogwarts he sealed it shut so it would never be opened. He NEVER wanted that basilisk to get out, because he wouldn't be around to control it! MY FATHER DIDN'T KILL CHILDREN! You are a disgrace to the Slytherin family! Disgrace! I am ashamed that I gave birth to the line of heirs that brought you into this world! Wretched! Evil! Vile! Cruel! DISGRACE!" I screamed. My whole body was shaking with anger by now. "Harry Potter is a CHILD! A CHILD! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL HIM! If my father were here right now, he would squash you like a bug! HE WOULD KILL…."

"REBEKAH!" Boomed a loud voice from my right. "That is enough." Papa said, removing his disillusionment charm.

Godric, Helga, and Rowena also removed theirs, and all of them had their wands pointed at Riddle.

"Salazar Slytherin." Riddle breathed in disbelief, as he stared at him.

"My daughter is correct in everything she has said." Papa said calmly, turning to face him. "Even if she is a little over emotional about it. She is still correct none the less." Then he turned to me. "Is Harry safe?"

"Yes sir." I answered weakly. "He is….somewhere."

"Good." Papa said turning back to Riddle. "You will turn yourself into the Aurors that I'm sure will be here at any moment. You will do this, or you will die by hand. You will end this nonsense and this war immediately. You will lay aside your blood lust for Harry Potter, or you will perish. Is this in anyway unclear?"

No sooner than those words left Papa's mouth, the floos in the atrium sprang to life. The Minister and several Aurors stopped dead in their tracks, as they observed the scene in front of them.

"He's back!" Fudge exclaimed in a strangled gasp.

Papa, who had not taken his eyes off Riddle repeated his question more firmly. "Is this in anyway unclear?"

"Weak." Riddle said through gritted teeth. "Weak is what you are."

Papa laughed in his face. "Weak? No boy, I am not the weak one. You are. I am more powerful, and more knowledgeable in the Dark Arts than you could ever hope to be. _ I _am the most powerful dark wizard in this world, because I have had a thousand years to study them, and I am fully capable and willing to use them if necessary. You will surrender, or you will die by my hand."

"Never!" Riddle roared. He waved his wand and a giant fiery snake burst forth from it. Everyone gasped and ducked, but Riddle grabbed Bellatrix and they both apparated away.

Papa flicked his wand at the giant snake without a second glance at it. "So be it." He muttered, as he turned toward Godric.

"Salazar, did you really expect him to surrender?" Godric asked with a small chuckle.

"No, but I had hoped he might." Then he turned to me. "Where is Harry?"

"I don't know." I answered. "Harry!?" I called out.

"I'm here." A tired voice called out from across the room.

Godric turned toward it, and flicked his wand. Harry suddenly came into view as the disillusionment charm lifted. He was sitting quietly beside one of the floos, with his legs folded under him, and he looked exhausted as he rubbed his forehead.

"Harry!" Sirius cried as he ran and knelt down beside him.

"Sirius Black!" Fudge yelled, suddenly coming out of his dazed stupor. "Catch him!"

"Cornelius!" Dumbledore shouted. "Have you no sense of the situation!? Sirius is an innocent man! As I have tried to explain to you before! Voldemort is back! As I have tried to explain to you before! You just saw him with your own eyes!"

"Yes well I…I just thought…I…" Fudge stammered.

"All of these children have been through a lot tonight." Helga said firmly. "And some of them have been hurt very badly. They need to return to Hogwarts immediately to receive medical attention. You would agree with this, wouldn't you Minister?" She asked staring daggers at him.

"Yes well I….I need to talk to Mr. Pot…" He said.

"Incompetent fool!" Papa interrupted, pointing at Fudge. "This nonsense should have never happened here tonight! You should have just listened in the first place!"

"Salazar that is enough!" Rowena said firmly. "That is not going to help the situation!"

"I'll escort the children back to Hogwarts." Helga said, as she turned toward them. "Come on you lot. You all need to head straight to the hospital wing."

"I'll go with her." I said, following them over to the floos.

"You will not. You are going to remain right here." Papa said. "You and I need to have a discussion."

Papa couldn't see my face, but I looked at Godric pleadingly.

"Salazar…." He began.

"Don't Salazar me Godric." Papa said. "She is my daughter, and she is _plenty _old enough to have a conversation. She is not a child."

I looked at Harry and the others apologetically and told them that I would see them later. Helga went with them through the floos, and I knew that they were finally safe. The Death Eaters were taken away by the other Aurors, and the Order members that were hurt were sent to the Hogwarts hospital wing by Professor Dumbledore. By the time that the room cleared, there was only Dumbledore, Fudge, Sirius, Moody, Godric, Papa, Rowena, and myself left in the atrium. They all stared at me, as I stared at the floor and shuffled from one foot to the next.

"Well?" Papa asked, glaring at me. "What happened here tonight?"

"I umm…I uh…"

"Stop stammering Rebekah!" Papa said sharply.

"I destroyed the Death Chamber, I yelled at Riddle, but I got Harry to safety." I said finishing that last part in a hopeful manner. Not that I really expected it to sway Papa from yelling at me though.

"Death Chamber!? It's gone?" Fudge asked in shock.

"Yes, well I err…umm." I stammered again, as Papa glared at me. "I was in a stalemate with the Death Eaters, they wanted the umm…" I glanced at Dumbledore.

"The Prophecy?"

"Yes sir, I wasn't sure if I was supposed to say, but yeah they wanted the prophecy. I had told Harry to smash it, but when the Death Eaters arrived, I hid Harry under a disillusionment charm so they wouldn't see him, and I told them I had it." I said pulling the dull glass orb from my pocket. "I had repaired it, and told them that only Harry and Riddle can make it glow, but of course I lied." I said handing it to Dumbledore. "It's rubbish now."

"The Death Chamber?" Papa prompted.

"Yes sir. They had the children, and I knew they weren't going to let them go, so I used your sonic boom spell and that threw everyone to the floor. The ceiling collapsed, and it destroyed the veil when it fell. I didn't know that the ceiling would collapse, I just thought it would rattle the Death Eaters enough so that they would release the children."

"You know you are to NEVER use that spell indoors!" Papa shouted. "It could have brought the entire Ministry down on your heads! That was foolish!"

"The children….!"

"….could have died! You almost killed everyone!" He shouted. "You have no idea the damage you have caused! You have no idea what you have done! That room has been destroyed…"

"Oh it's not like you can't go down there and repair the room!" I shouted back at him. "Salazar Slytherin waves his wand and things just magically poof together!"

Godric started to laugh, but covered it up with a half sneeze, half cough. Papa glared at him before turning back to me.

"Repair the room yes, but the veil no!" He shouted. "I don't think even I can do that. You have no idea what you have done. No idea at all!"

"I saved the children from the Death Eat…"

"You have destroyed the only thing that can bring us back to life!" Papa shouted, and I stared at him in stunned disbelief.

"Salazar what are you saying?" Rowena gasped.

"I'm saying Rowena, that the next time one of us dies, I won't be able to bring us back. That veil is the only portal between this life and the beyond. With it gone, our souls cannot be brought back to this earth. With that veil gone, we remain dead!"


	2. Looking Foward

**Chapter 2**

**Looking Forward**

"But there are two passages in and out of this world." I said weakly.

"Rebekah, the other passage, as you very well know from having died many times, is just a way _into _the beyond. It is not an outward passage. This one here at the Ministry is the only passage back to this world."

"But…but if we…if we don't enter that other passage, we can come back as a ghost. That is an imprint of our soul. Could we…could you…use that instead?" I asked hopefully.

Papa shook his head. "I don't know Rebekah. I don't know."

"What is this maddening talk about bringing the dead back to life?" Fudge asked in disbelief.

"I don't expect you to understand it Minister." Papa said haughtily.

"Now see here!" Fudge shouted. "I am the Minister for Mag…."

"You are an old fool!" Godric roared. "You were so blinded by cowardice that you refused to see the danger before your very eyes! Minster or not…you are a fool!"

"He…He is a dark wizard!" Fudge said defensively pointing at Papa. "I heard him confess it!"

"Your point?" Papa asked, drawing himself up to his full height. He towered over Fudge, and Fudge shrank back as he took in Papa's tall frame. "Don't try to turn this around on me. Don't try to change the subject. You're trying to shift everyone's attention away from your incompetence. It will not work."

If I hadn't been so distraught I would have laughed at the situation, but giving the circumstances, I just chose to remain quiet. I felt so bad knowing that I had single handedly destroyed the only thing that could bring us back to life. I just hoped Papa could find another way, or repair the veil. The realization hit me then that I could have gotten us all permanently killed, and I sank to the floor and started to cry. I could feel everyone watching me, but I didn't care.

"Rebekah, talk to us. Why are you crying?" Rowena asked softly, sitting down next to me.

I could feel Papa's disapproving glare, so I didn't look up. "I could have gotten everyone killed. I have destroyed the veil. I have messed up our whole lives in one evening. The world will surely find out about us now. Riddle knows about us, and is probably extremely angry that Papa disapproves of him and his actions, so he is liable to become even more dangerous now. I have been expelled from Hogwarts, and will probably go to Azkaban because I destroyed Ministry property, and I used an unforgivable-twice." I said holding up two fingers, as I stared at the floor. I was waiting for Fudge to seize my arms and haul me off.

"A-And what Unforgivable did you use, and on whom did you use it?" Fudge asked timidly, glancing at Papa.

"Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, and it was the torture curse. I cursed Bellatrix because she tried to curse Harry, and I cursed Rodolphus because he mocked me and my father." I said quietly.

"Cornelius, if I recall correctly, during times of war the Unforgivables become legal." Dumbledore said.

"Only to Aurors! And we are certainly not at war!" Fudge exclaimed. "She used an Unforgivable…."

"Not at war!?" Moody shouted. "Are you a mad man!? Did you not just see Voldemort himself standing _here_ inside The Ministry!?"

"Well I for one have suddenly become deaf, and I did not hear her admit to the fact of using an Unforgivable. I suggest you claim the same." Dumbledore said hotly, as everyone glared at Fudge.

Fudge looked around nervously. "Uh…well…of course. Yes, deaf." He said nodding vigorously, as he backed away from Papa, who had taken a step towards him.

"As for thinking you have been expelled from Hogwarts Miss Smith…forgive me…Miss Slytherin, that is a school matter. We will discuss it back in my office, but first, I think we should all go into the Death Chamber and see what can be done about it." Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eyes.

I nodded numbly, and followed them all down into the chamber. We all filed into the room and I sighed at the destruction around me. The ceiling had almost completely collapsed, and I felt sure that the magic that surrounded the building was the only thing that held up the remaining pieces. The benches that had been so neatly placed about the room, were smashed to bits by the boulders that had fallen. I looked around at everybody, they were lost for words at the destruction of the room. Fudge looked like he was going to faint, Dumbledore looked amused, Rowena shook her head, and Moody had not taken his eyes off of Papa.

"It's a wonder any of you made it out alive." Papa said, as he made his way toward the pit that held the veil.

"In Rebekah's…that is right, right? Rebekah?" Sirius asked looking at me, and I nodded dumbly. "In Rebekah's defense, not all of this is her fault. We came in and started shooting spells at everyone wearing a black hood and mask." Sirius said.

Papa sighed loudly. "Gryffindors." He said shaking his head.

Sirius started to say something, but was drowned out by Godric's loud laughter. Papa looked up and I could tell he was trying NOT to smile, but grinned as Godric doubled over and sat down on a nearby rock.

"Yet it was _your_ daughter, a Slytherin mind you, that destroyed the room. And you complain about Gryffindors?" Godric chuckled.

"Yes well in _my_ defense, Rebekah is _your_ goddaughter, and she acts incredibility more like you every day. Gryffindors," Papa sighed again shaking his head, "they burst through closed doors with no thought as to what lays behind them, with wands blazing, cries of bravery, and _delusions _of winning. I on the other hand, prefer a more calculated and thought out approach."

"Well at least a Gryffindor gets the job done faster. None of this thinking nonsense." Godric grinned.

"Clearly." Papa chuckled, looking around the room pointedly.

I looked at Rowena, she glanced at me, and we both started laughing. Pretty soon the others joined in, timid at first, but soon the room rang with chuckles, giggles, and laughter. The only one who didn't look amused was Fudge.

"Who is going to pay for this damage?" He asked in an official sounding voice. "Someone has got to pay!"

Dumbledore turned to him. "Cornelius, calm yourself please." He said calmly. "The room itself can be fixed with a simple repairing spell, but we will have to look closer at the veil to see if it can be salvaged." He continued, pointing into the pitch black pit where the veil use to stand. He took out his wand, made a little wiggling motion, and instantly the room began to repair itself.

Rocks and boulders flew up into the ceiling. Holes that had been blasted into the walls by spells filled themselves, and the dim glow that had flooded the room before the fight, begin to glow once more.

"Simple as that Cornelius." Dumbledore said with a smile.

I glanced at Papa, who was already scrambling over the side of the pit. He looked odd, almost confused, as he made his way down. We all went after him, and I stared at what I saw.

"I thought you said the veil had been destroyed?" Papa said, as he walked up to it.

The archway still lay in pieces around the veil, but the ratty black curtain hung there as if nothing had happened to it.

"It was…I mean…a large boulder smashed the thing to smithereens. I…I saw it happen." I stuttered. "Look the archway is gone."

"But yet the veil still hangs." Fudge said in awe.

"What good observation skills you have Fudge." Moody said with a sarcastic growl.

Fudge shot him a nasty glare, but stopped short when Papa laughed.

"Indeed." He nodded.

"Salazar, can you make sense of this?" Godric asked.

"I don't know let me look closer…." He said letting his voice trail off. He stared at the veil, and it suddenly rippled as if something had passed through it. He began to walk closer toward it. "What? Marianna? Is that you my dear? What? Do you need something?" He asked, speaking to the ratty looking curtain. Loud whispers could be heard coming from the veil as Papa stepped even closer to it.

"Salazar! Get away from that thing!" Rowena shouted. "Have you lost your senses!? Salazar!"

"Papa no!" I screamed as he reached out to touch it.

Godric sprang up like a cat, and tackled Papa to the ground before anyone had a chance to blink.

Papa looked around confused. "What just…."

"I just saved your skin you stubborn old fool. Now get away from here." He said, helping Papa to his feet and dragging him away from the veil.

I sat down shakily next to Rowena, and stared at Papa. "You…you heard Mum?" I asked.

Papa leaned against Godric, and looked at me. "I think…I don't…I think so. Yes, I think so." He nodded.

"Sit down you silly fool." Godric said, gently pushing him down onto the bench. "You need a rest."

Papa grabbed his hand and looked up at him. "Thank you my friend. I would have been sucked into that thing if you hadn't…if you hadn't saved my neck." He said squeezing his hand.

A smile played around on Godric's lips. "You must need to clear your head Salazar. You're speaking nonsense." He said, patting Papa on the back with his free hand.

Papa smiled, gave Godric's hand another squeeze, and nodded. "Yes the veil can cause one to have temporary moments of insanity." He chuckled letting go of Godric's hand.

"This is not funny you two." Rowena scolded. "Not funny at all. Imagine what Helga is going to say." She said shaking her head.

"Papa if you had gone through the veil…could I have…" I faltered because I couldn't get the words out.

"Could you have brought me back? No my dear you would not have been able to. You would need my body in order to recall my soul back to this world. When a living being passes through the veil, it takes the whole person. Body and soul are gone forever. It appears that the veil doesn't need the archway to support it at all. Which is a good thing I guess, considering that the archway can't be repaired. I suppose whoever, or whatever, put the veil in place made it indestructible. It makes sense in a way." He said thoughtfully.

"And just how do you know that?" Fudge asked haughtily.

Papa sighed in annoyance. "Minister, I don't know if you realize this but this veil has been in this very spot long before the Ministry and this building ever existed. This building was built around the veil, because at the time, the veil was considered to be too dangerous to be left unguarded. Many witches and wizards have fallen into it because of hearing loved ones on the other side. Just as I almost did not a moment ago. Believe me when I say, I have studied this thing from both the living side and the dead side."

"I see." Fudge said angrily. Clearly he didn't appreciate being talked to like a child.

"So…so can you bring anyone back from the dead?" Sirius asked quietly, gazing at the veil.

Papa hesitated for a moment, but then he nodded. "Yes, as long as their body is still on earth, I can bring them back, but only if they haven't been dead for too long."

"Fifteen years?" Sirius asked. "What if they have been dead for fifteen years?"

"You're speaking of Lily and James Potter aren't you?" Papa asked.

Sirius nodded sadly. "Yes…yes I am."

"Rebekah was dead for ten years before I found the way to bring her back, so I don't know for sure, but I think I could. This is extremely dark magic though, and can only be done by a very powerful dark wizard or witch. You must understand that."

Sirius looked at Dumbledore almost pleadingly. "Albus what do you think?"

Dumbledore stared at the veil, as if lost in thought. "Sirius I have lost loved ones too. Loved ones that I would love to have back, but I am not sure how I feel about this. Perhaps it is this very room that makes us long for our loved ones that much more. It is late, and we are all very tired. I suggest we go home, rest, clear our heads, and think about it another day."

Sirius exploded in anger. "But I'm thinking about Harry and how happy he would be if James and Lily were back!"

"And how heartbroken would he be if Voldemort killed them again?" Dumbledore asked pointedly.

Sirius teetered on the verge of saying something else, but stopped and nodded in defeat. I could tell Papa wanted to remind them that it doesn't matter how many times someone has died, because he could still bring them back, but he refrained from saying it. We made our way out of the death chamber, and Fudge assured Dumbledore that Umbridge would be removed from Hogwarts immediately. He also said that _The Daily Prophet_ would be doing a full page story on the return of Voldemort, and The Ministry would be advising the wizarding world to start taking precautions, but he begrudgingly told Sirius that he would call off the hunt for him and say that he was now a free man. Rowena politely asked Fudge to keep our names out of the papers and stories, and Fudge said that he would, but from the look on Papa's face, I knew he didn't believe that.

* * *

By the time we had all apparated back to Hogwarts, it was early morning. Dumbledore told me that for now I could return to Gryffindor Tower to get a good days rest, but he wanted to see me this evening to discuss my future at Hogwarts. I asked if I could head to the hospital wing to see how Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny were doing, and he nodded and smiled, so we all ended up in the hospital wing.

When we arrived, Mrs. Weasley, who had been called to the school due to the injuries of Ron, Ginny, and Mr. Weasley, cried out and ran to Moody. Mrs. Longbottom, who had also been called because of Neville having been tortured by Bellatrix, nearly had a hart attack at the sight of Sirius, but Dumbledore was able to reassure her that Sirius meant no harm Mr. Lovegood was also there to greet us, because Luna had been hurt as well.

Knowing that Neville had been hurt the worst though, I headed over to his bedside. He was wake, but he looked pretty beaten up.

"How are you feeling?" I asked kneeling beside his bed.

"I'm ok, but I'm still a bit twitchy." He said tiredly, as he winced. "I got her though. Bellatrix I mean, before you all came running in. I knocked her down with a tripping jinx."

"You were brave Neville." I said with a smile. Then I turned to Mrs. Longbottom. "You should be proud of him. He did really well, and never backed down from her."

"Oh I am proud of him." She said looking me over as if I had suggested that she wasn't. "That woman will get what's coming to her. You mark my words."

"They will _all_ get what's coming to them." I said.

"Indeed." Godric said coming over to stand by us.

"Godric this is Neville and his Grandmother Mrs. Longbottom, Neville this is my godfather Godric Gryffindor." I said

"You are a true Gryffindor Neville. I am proud to have a young man like you in my house. You bring true honor to it." Godric said with a smile.

Neville stared at Godric, then looked around to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were grinning at him, and his Grandmother burst into tears.

"From Godric Gryffindor's lips to my ears!" She cried.

However, Mrs. Longbottom's cries were drowned out by a sudden screech.

"Salazar Slytherin you silly boy! How could let yourself almost die?!" Helga yelled, as she started swatting him on the arms, chest, and pretty much any place she could catch him at.

Rowena was looking at the two of them with a triumphant gleam in her eye and a grin on her face, while Papa was trying to scramble away from Helga who was still swatting him. He was trapped in a corner of the room however and could do nothing more than take the abuse.

"Well this is something you don't see every day." Ron mumbled from his bed, as everyone stared at them with wide eyes.

"Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin." Harry laughed, as Sirius started snickering.

Madam Pomfrey, who had come out of her office to see what the commotion was about, also stared at them, unsure if she should intervene.

"Woman! If you don't unhand me this instant….Ouch!"

"Don't you woman me!" Helga cried cuffing Papa on the head. "You could have died! What would we do without you! Silly boy!"

"Mum, she could give you a run for your galleons!" Ginny laughed, as Mrs. Weasley looked on almost approvingly.

"And now you all know why a badger is Hufflepuff's symbol." Godric laughed. "But I suppose I better go rescue him."

But Helga wasn't done yet. When Godric tried to stop her assault on Papa, she rounded on him too.

"And you! Why didn't you try to stop him before he almost killed himself! You should have known right away what was about to happen!" She cried as she started swatting him as well.

Papa took the opportunity to slither out of the corner, and watched as she assaulted Godric with much more amusement. After a few more seconds of yelling at Godric, Helga sat down heavily on an empty bed.

"Oh, I need a calming draught!" She exclaimed, fanning her face. It was all puffy and red, and she was breathing hard.

Madam Pomfrey ran to her cabinet, pulled one out, and handed it to her.

"Oh dear me! Please don't think I was ordering you to do it dear. I was just venting." Helga said astonished.

"Oh it is my pleasure!" Madam Pomfrey giggled. "It's not every day we see a Slytherin take something like that. Minerva is going to be sorry she missed it!"

"Oooohhh it happens more often than you think." I said with a laugh.

"You must be extremely tired my dear. I think you need to head up to your dorm and get some sleep." Papa said with a grin, pointing toward the door of the hospital wing.

I grinned at Rowena and Helga, while Godric snorted. Everyone burst out laughing, but I _was _really tired, so I said goodnight to everyone. Professor Dumbledore reminded me about our meeting after dinner that evening, and I assured him that I would be there, although I couldn't understand why he had a twinkle in his eye.

By the time I got to Gryffindor tower, the events of the night had caught up with me, and I realized just how tired I really was. It seemed ages ago that I was sitting for my exams, but thank goodness I had finished them all. I climbed into bed without a second thought, and was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

I slept until dinner time, and was almost late getting to the great hall. I was expecting to get lots of questions about my family, but no one turned to even look at me when I entered. I found Harry and the others sitting at the table laughing about something, and I smiled as I watched them. They all looked happy and healthy, considering what they had been through the night before, and I was thankful for that. I made my way quickly over to them, but slowed when I got closer to them.

"May I sit with you all?" I asked, looking around at them.

"Hey look who's awake!" Harry laughed. "Hermione said you were sleeping so soundly that you were snoring."

I groaned. "Yeah I have a horrible snoring problem." I said sitting down. "I'm surprised no one has cast a silencing charm on me while I was sleeping, and if they have I wouldn't blame them." I grinned, as Hermione blushed and looked around sheepishly.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"It's ok, you haven't been the first one to do it." I laughed. "I was surprised that no one started whispering when I came in. I figured they would all ask me about my family."

"Oh, I don't think anyone knows about them." Ron said quietly. "Dumbledore told us not to say anything about them. He said you all wanted to remain hidden for now."

"For now?" I asked confused. "What do you mean?"

Ron shrugged. "Don 'no." He said with his mouth full of food. "'umbledore jus' 'aid…"

"Hey is that her?" Fred asked coming over to us. "Are you her?"

"Huh?" I asked looking around quizzically.

"Fred and George heard about what happened last night and they came into the hospital wing right after you left. So they met Godric, your father, Helga, and Rowena." Ginny explained.

"Oh." I said turning to the twins, because George had come up beside his brother. "Yeah I'm her." I said.

"Harry and Sirius told us what Helga did to your father. We wish we could have seen that." George laughed.

"Yeah that would have made our day. Your father isn't like how we would have expected though." Fred said sitting down. "We always pictured him stern, unsmiling…"

"…cold, and snake like." George finished.

"Yeah we figured he would hate people like us, but he didn't which is really cool." Fred said.

George nodded in agreement. "Yeah and then," he said lowering his voice to a whisper, "we found out that you are You-Know-Who's great, great, great Grandmum or something."

"Wicked!" They whispered together.

I didn't know what to make of all they had said so I just nodded.

"Ron and Harry told us what you and your father said to You-Know-Who. Wish we could have been there to see his face." Fred continued gleefully.

"You don't wish you could have been there!" Hermione scolded them. "It was awful! He was awful!" She said with a shiver.

The twins quieted down for a moment, then looked at the table. "Yeah I guess you're right." They mumbled in unison.

Everyone became quiet after that, and no one spoke until we were done with dinner. We headed out of the great hall but Hermione stopped just as we got to the stairs.

"Rebekah, is it true that a muggle born killed your mother?" She asked quietly, staring at her feet.

I nodded. "Yes it's true." I said, but then I took her hand and smiled at her. "But Hermione you have to understand, Papa and I don't feel that way about muggle borns anymore. We let go of that hatred many, many centuries ago. Everything I said last night, everything I told Voldemort, is true. About the Chamber of Secrets, my mother, and about Papa. All of it is true, but we don't hate you Hermione, or any muggle born for that matter. Not anymore. Please don't feel bad…"

I looked up to see Draco Malfoy stalking out of the great hall with an angry scowl on his face. He was surrounded by Crabbe and Goyle, and a few other Slytherins had come out after him, and stood just outside the doors.

"You are going to pay for my father being sent to Azkaban Potter." He said drawing his wand.

Harry spun around and drew his wand also, but Hermione was quick to cast a shield charm between them.

"Get away from us Malfoy." Harry growled, pointing his wand at Malfoy's head.

"Harry no!" Hermione cried, as she grabbed his arm.

Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, and Neville had spun around with their wands at the ready.

Malfoy looked around at everyone. "You'll pay Potter!" He hissed in a low voice, as he raised his wand.

I wandlessly swatted everyone's wands from their hands, and a loud clattering sound rang through the silent entry hall as they all hit the ground. I advanced on Malfoy and pinned him against the wall, as I pointed my own wand at Crabbe and Goyle.

"How dare you, you filthy mudblood!" Malfoy shouted. "Get your filth away from me!"

I leaned over and whispered maliciously in his ear. "Has dear old Daddy, Auntie Bellatrix, or Voldemort himself said anything about Salazar Slytherin and/or his daughter being present last night?" I asked. "Did they say anything about how Slytherin and his daughter were fighting _for_ Harry Potter?" I drew back just enough to see the fear in his eyes and face as he stared at me. "I thought one of them might have. _I _am Rebekah Slytherin." I whispered, letting him go. I stepped back, glared at Draco, and then glanced at everyone else. "Now, ALL of you pick up your wands and put them away properly before someone gets hurt!" I said angrily.

There was lots of shuffling as the Gryffindors standing behind me reached for their scattered wands, but Draco took a few steps back, and grasped for his while trying not to take his eyes off me.

"Malfoy what's the matter?" Goyle asked in a slightly confused manner. "Let's curse the mudblood."

"SHUT UP!" Malfoy shouted in a panicked voice, as he quickly grabbed his wand and stood up. "Let's just go!" He cried, not taking his eyes off of me and walking backwards.

I glared at him the whole time this was going on, but I didn't make a move toward him. He grabbed Crabbe and Goyle, who were so confused I'm surprised that they could walk away from it all without tripping over themselves, and they headed for the dungeons.

"Blimey, what was that about?" Ron asked.

"I think he has heard of me." I said knowingly, as I walked up the stairs.

Realization spread across all their faces, and they broke into grins.

"Wicked." The twins said together.

"You should have cursed them. I mean like really badly cursed them."

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "That's not a very good idea!"

"No I wouldn't curse him, for two very important reasons." I said.

"Why?" They all chorused together.

I sighed as I looked at the floor. "Well first and most importantly, Draco Malfoy is a child. Despite his evil little black heart, he is still a child, and it is still not too late for him to change his world views. Secondly, I already have to speak to Dumbledore later on, because I might be getting expelled from Hogwarts." I said looking at them. "And I don't want to jeopardize my chances of staying."

"But…but he _can't_ expel you!" Hermione gasped.

"Yes he can Hermione. You have to understand, I entered Hogwarts under false pretenses, by saying I was someone who I turned out not to be. He has every right to expel me on those grounds alone. I'm over a thousand years old, and really shouldn't be here. I'm a dark witch who is very powerful, and giving my family's history, and who I'm related too…" I said, letting my voice trail off knowingly.

"But your father…"

"George, I'm not talking about Papa." I said glancing at him.

"Voldemort." Harry said simply, as he shook his head. "Why can't he just go away? I hate him so much, and I just wish none of this had ever happened."

I looked at Harry and smiled at him softly. "So do all who live to see such times, but it is not for us to decide. All we can do is decide what to do with the time we are given."

Hermione gasped and stared at me. "Lord of the Rings!" She exclaimed.

I grinned and winked at her. "It's one of my favorite books, but Gandalf knew what he was talking about when he told Frodo that."

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, yes he did. I can't believe you have read a muggle book like that though."

"Well I do venture out into the muggle world you know." I grinned. "So does everyone else in my family. Some of Papa's spells have come from ideas in the muggle world. His sonic boom spell that I used at the Ministry came from muggle airplanes that fly faster than the speed of sound. He figured out a way to harness it as magic. Though you should never, never use it indoors." I said wagging my finger at them.

They all grinned and burst out laughing, but Professor Dumbledore, who had been watching us all very closely since I walked into the great hall that evening, walked into the entrance hall and motioned for me to follow him.

"Well I have to go you guys. Wish me luck. I'll let you know what happens either way." I said glumly.

They all nodded and I followed Dumbledore all the way to his office.

* * *

When we entered the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore conjured up a green comfy looking armchair.

"Please have a seat." He smiled, as he motioned toward it.

"Thank you." I said quietly, as I sat down. Besides the portraits of previous Headmasters, we were the only two in the room. I could feel Dumbledore looking at me, as I stared at the floor. "I'm sorry sir." I said quietly. "For lying to you. I really am."

"I will admit that I am a tad angry at you for lying to me. I have also come to realize that this is not the first time you have lied to a headmaster to gain entrance to this school." He said, motioning to the other headmasters who were all staring down at me. "One hundred and seven times you have done this, but my question is why? Why go through all the trouble of going through school over and over again? This time I understand, because of Harry, but all the other times remain a mystery to me."

I stared at the floor as tears formed in my eyes. "The children." I said quietly. "I have done it because of the children. You see Professor, I died in childbirth and for ten years I was buried in the earth before my father figured out the way to bring me back. When Papa brought me back, I couldn't go home to my husband and child because my husband had already moved on and remarried. My son was happy and I didn't want to cause trouble, so Papa and Godric made me a home under the Black Lake, which is where we all live today. I was never able to hold or love my own child, so in a way, the children of Hogwarts became mine. I return when there is no one left to remember me, so I can try to help those who may need it. To become a friend, and in some cases, like a mother to those who need or don't have one. I admit that this time I have returned for a more personal reason. Protecting Harry has been my family's mission since my wretched grandson killed his family and marked him for death. As a mother, I simply won't stand for that. Even if the one who did it is my own flesh and blood. I have secretly watched over Harry the moment he set foot in this castle. I have followed him, and because of that, I have learned about everything that has been happening. Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't even know what I had been doing, so please don't punish them. My family and I know everything, but please rest assured, we are on your side. If you need further conformation for what I have said or if you need reassurance about my character, please feel free to ask any of the ghosts or the sorting hat to put your mind at ease if you need too."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and looked at me for a few moments, as if studying me. "I understand. I myself admit the children are something to behold. I gaze in wonderment as they grow and learn, and have become quite attached to them myself. Protecting them from harm and being there for those that need me. It seems we are two kindred spirits, separated by centuries, who have been drawn together in these troubled times. I cannot fault you for doing what you have done, because if given the opportunity, I would have done the same thing. Your confession about following Harry around also confirms what I have worked out, and I thank you for being honest about it. I will question the ghosts and converse with the sorting hat. It's not that I don't believe you, it's just that one can't be too careful in these troubled times. I have also been informed by one of our late headmasters, Phineas Black, that he was the only one to ever discover who you really are. He said that it has been he who has been keeping you and your family aware of the proceedings of Order meetings." Dumbledore said, pointing to the old headmaster's portrait.

"Anything for the great Salazar Slytherin!" Phineas exclaimed gleefully. "I must say I am sorry for betraying your trust Dumbledore, but I hope you come to realize that is was in the best of intentions."

I nodded in confirmation at Phineas's words and didn't say anything, but I didn't have to because Dumbledore continued, although he frowned slightly at Phineas.

"Miss Slytherin, I cannot let you remain here as a student though. Your knowledge far outweighs those of whom you sit beside, but I do have something that may be more suitable for you, if what you have said turns out to be true, but before I present my idea, I want to know more about you. I already know who you really are, and who your family is, but what about Rebekah Slytherin. She still remains a mystery to me. What are your magical abilities? Tell me about yourself."

"Well I am well versed in the Dark Arts and defense against them, but I guess that is a given seeing as my father is who he is. He has drilled all he knows about them into my head. I am very good at transfiguration and charms, but potions isn't really my strong suit. I can brew them if I have the instructions in front of my nose, but other than that, I am pretty rubbish at them. I am a dark witch, I will not deny that, but I think it's because of my family that I am able to love the way I can. Godric, Rowena, and especially Helga have kept me well grounded. My father as well. He knows the lure and danger of the dark arts, but he is not so stupid to be consumed by them, and I believe that Godric, Helga, and Rowena are responsible for that as well. You saw what Helga did to my father last night. She is the glue that hold us all together. I was only an infant when my mother was killed, but when my father and the others came together I was three years old. I was four when the idea for this school was conceived, and eleven when it was completed. When Helga learned what happened to my mother though, she became like my Mum. We, as a family, have come to realize that we cannot exist without each other. That's why we won't allow ourselves to remain dead. It is selfishness on our part, and we realize this, but without all of us, none of us would survive."

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Well when you die, you are at peace. Your body rests in the earth, but your soul moves on to the next world. You have freedom that you never knew you could have, and you get to see and talk to loved ones who have gone before you. There is no pain, hurt, or suffering in death. It is a place of peace." I said with a smile. "But life is none of that. In fact, it is the exact opposite, and it is the living that morns for us. It is the selfishness of those still alive that long for our loved ones who have passed on, and it was this selfishness that consumed my father, and why he sought a way to bring me back to this world. I don't fault him though, nor do I hate him for it. Being afraid of death, and being separated from loved ones gone is actually a family trait that has long plagued our family."

"Why did Salazar never bring your mother back?" He asked.

"Well when my mother was killed, he became a dark wizard. He was every bit the man history claims him to be, though there have been some rumors and lies told about him. Like the reason for the Chamber of secrets for example, but my mother hated dark magic, and she didn't approve of it. When my father was successful in bringing me back, his first thought was to bring her back too, but I convinced him not too. When I died, I was reunited with my mother, and she knew what my father had become. I knew my father would never give up the dark arts, and I knew that mother would be miserable if she was to come back. I assured my father that she was happy where she was, and that she loved him still, but knowing that she would be miserable if he brought her back, I told him to let her rest in death, so he obliged."

"But how does that explain why you are all still alive. If death is peaceful, why do you all come back?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because we know that we can't live, figuratively speaking, without each other. None of us wants to be the last to go. None of us wants to be lonely. Rowena's daughter Helena is here as a ghost. She is The Grey Lady, the ghost of Ravenclaw tower. Rowena wants to remain here on earth, because she wants to be near her daughter, but us as well. Helga is terrified that she will be the last of us. She is the one that takes care of us all, and if she is the last, she would go mad. Godric can't live without Papa, and vise versa, because they are so close. They are brothers, not in blood, but bond. When they had that fight long ago it tore them both up to be apart. Think of it as trying to separate Fred and George Weasley. They were completely miserable, but thankfully they were able to put aside their differences and work together again. You see despite what history claims, Papa did eventually return to the school. I suspect history forgot about that part, because by then, Papa's name had become mud." I said with a chuckle.

Dumbledore laughed too. "I think I'm beginning to understand now." He said. "But last night, Helga asked Salazar 'what would we do without you.' What did she mean?"

I laughed. "Well as I have said, Helga is the glue that hold us all together, but it is Papa that is the most determined to figure stuff out. There is nothing that he can't do if he puts his mind to it. If something needs to be figured out, no matter how big or small, it's Papa everyone goes too. Godric is the bravest of us all. He even got beheaded one time to protect Rowena, and Rowena herself is the most creative and intelligent of us all. She's the one who mainly keeps us in line, and don't tell him I told you this, but she is the only person Papa is afraid of." I said with a wink.

Dumbledore laughed loudly. "I won't say a word." He chuckled. "But where does that leave you?"

"I am the oldest child you will ever meet." I laughed. "They know that I am my own woman of course, but to them I will always be a child. I learn from all of them. Helga taught me how to love, Godric taught me how to be brave, Rowena taught me how to be creative and to think things through, and as for Papa everything else is pretty much inherited from him." I laughed. "We are a strange bunch to say the least."

Dumbledore laughed and leaned back in his chair. "You said earlier that being afraid of death is a family trait that has long plagued your family, what did you mean by that?"

"Well it started long before my father was born. His grandfather was obsessed with death and was highly afraid of it. That made him start his journey in necromancy. This trait has been passed down the family line. Some are not so consumed by it, but others like my father have been. He was afraid of what lay on the other side and sought to find a way to cheat death, and became obsessed with necromancy himself. When my mother was killed he became frantic, and when I died he became unstoppable in his quest to bring the dead to life. Now that my father himself has died many times, he doesn't fear it because he knows what is on the other side, but he still chooses to be brought back because of me and the others. Unfortunately Riddle possess this same trait too, though he has gone the wrong direction in his quest for immortality." I sighed. "We are not immortal, because there is no such thing. Death will find us eventually in whatever form it decides to take us in, but it's just that my father found a way to cheat it."

"What do you mean by Voldemort is going about it the wrong way?"

I stared at Dumbledore. "Surely you know that he has used a horcrux. More than one Papa suspects. When we found out about the diary Harry stabbed in second year, Rowena was the one who worked it out almost immediately. That's why he didn't die permanently when he tried to kill Harry in the first place."

Dumbledore stood up and began pacing, but then he turned to me. "I knew it, and yes I think he has used more than one, but the trouble is they can be anything, and hidden anywhere."

"True, but Papa has been trying to figure out what they could be. You two should really talk about it. Most certainly between the both of you, it can figured out. But Riddle isn't the only one in the family to have tried this, and we hope Riddle never finds out about what someone else in our family has made to try and cheat death, because I'd hate to think of what he could do with it."

Dumbledore looked at me curiously. "If I may ask, what do you mean?"

I sighed, and also stood up and started pacing. "This is going to sound mad, but have you ever heard the tale of The Three Brothers by Beedle the Bard?"

Dumbledore stared at me. "Yes. I am familiar with the story."

"Well it is based on fact. The Peverell brothers are what the story is based upon. The elder wand, the cloak of invisibility, and the resurrection stone are very real items that exist. I realize that sounds impossible, but it's true, and I am pretty certain that Harry's cloak that he loves to run around in, is the actual cloak of invisibility owned by Ignotus Peverell who, according to family information, is a decendent of both Godric and Papa. All three of the brothers are in fact decedents of them. Back in the year of 1209, a woman named Margret Slytherin, my great, great, great, granddaughter married a man by the name of Johnathan Peverell. They had three sons, Cadmus, Antioch, and Ignotus, and all of them were born in Godric's Hollow. The Peverell's being decedents of Godric and of course the Slytherins from Papa and me. You know the story about them meeting Death and all that nonsense, but the truth is the brothers themselves made those objects. Antioch owned the Elder Wand, but was killed just as the story said. Cadmus owned the Resurrection Stone, and also died just as the story said, and Ignotus owned the Cloak. The Cloak apparently has been passed down just as the story said. The Potter's are in fact related to us, though very distantly of course. Helga is a stickler for wanting to know about our family lines, and this is how I know all this."

"What of the Elder Wand and the Stone?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well the Elder Wand has been lost. When Antioch was killed, it disappeared, but the stone was passed down through Cadmus's family line just like the Cloak was for Ignotus's. Cadmus apparently inherited the Slytherin trait of fearing death, so he made the stone. Although he learned pretty quickly that it didn't work how he thought it would. You can turn it three times and your loved ones will appear, but it's not like coming back to life. We actually find it rather amusing the way the story goes, considering the brothers are related to the Slytherins. Beedle the Bard must have somehow known about the trait and used Death as the basis for the story."

"What does this have to do with Voldemort?"

"We all know that Riddle is a direct decedent of Papa, which makes him a direct decedent of Cadmus. The stone was passed down and eventually made into a ring, I know this because I have seen it, but no one has figured out what it can do or what it is. I will, from time to time, befriend those in the family so I can learn about our family history. Papa can't do it because there are thousands of pictures of him, and he will be recognized immediately, but I can slither into the family without anyone being the wiser, and being able to speak Parseltongue makes it easy to do this. The stone was last known to reside with the Gaunt family. They were all Parselmouths and directly related to Cadmus Peverell. We think that if Riddle knew of this information that he would try to find the stone, and use it. Possibly using it to somehow bring the dead back in other ways Papa has not thought of."

"His mother was a Gaunt." Dumbledore said pacing back and forth. "Did you all know that?"

"We have heard rumors that it could be true, but we were uncertain. If that is in fact true, then this poses a problem. If Riddle knows about his family line, which he obviously does, he may already know about the stone."

"Do you all know where the stone is now?"

I shook my head. "No sir we don't, and we hope Riddle doesn't either."

Dumbledore sat down in his chair and smiled at me. "Well Miss Slytherin, all that you have said confirms many things that I have been thinking. I have studied Voldemort's line in hopes of recovering information that will help to destroy him. I knew that he used a horcrux, and just like your father, I suspect that he has used more than one. I will most certainly talk to Salazar about my thoughts and get his opinion on them, but as for you, I would like to offer you the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. You do not have to give me answer today, but I do hope you will think about it."

I stared at him in disbelief. "Sir, are you sure? Even though I am who I am, and a dark witch?"

"Miss Slytherin, I know what happened in the entrance hall when Mr. Malfoy threatened Harry, and I think Slytherin house needs you. As for your teaching abilities, I have no doubt that you would be excellent at it. Your love for the children will help you to be fair, and after this year, they will need a crash course in Defense."

"I do agree that most of the children are way behind in Defense. It's appalling really, with the ever changing teachers, it's a wonder any of them know anything."

Dumbledore laughed. "There is a story behind the ever changing teachers, and perhaps I'll tell you another time."

"I have never thought about becoming a Professor, but I will think on it. I really do thank you for the opportunity."

"Your welcome. Term will end in a few days, so you can remain here as normal, but I hope to see you back next year in your new position as Professor." He said smiling at me.

I knew I was dismissed, so I thanked him again and left his office. I didn't know who to tell first, the children or my family, because I was so excited about this new venture. I chose my family though, and headed to the dungeons where there was a secret entrance to get into my home.


	3. Sirius's Revenge

**Chapter 3**

**Sirius's Revenge**

When I ran home that night, my family couldn't have been happier about the news. Papa was sure I was going to be expelled altogether, but he beamed with pride when I told him Dumbledore had asked me to be the new Defense Professor. Helga kept grabbing me in a hug, but Rowena and Godric started offering me nonstop advice, which made Papa glare at them in annoyance. I was extremely grateful for all they told me though. I was nervous because I had always been sitting in the desks, not standing up and teaching, but Papa said that he had no doubts about my teaching abilities.

When I had returned to Gryffindor Tower that night, and I told the children all that had happened. They grinned and said that as long as I didn't teach theory like Umbridge, and that I let them use magic, they would work hard and not give me a hard time. Ron laughed and told me to take loads of points from Slytherin, but he was scolded by Hermione who reminded him that I had to be fair and not choose favorites.

I ended up staying for the last few days of term, but on the morning when everyone left on the train, I just stayed behind. I didn't feel like riding the train just to apparate back to the school, so I said goodbye to the children on the platform, and made my way back up to Gryffindor Tower to get my trunk. I felt relief as I gazed around the empty castle. I knew that Harry was still going to be safe now that we was going back at his Aunt and Uncle's, but I had hoped that Dumbledore wouldn't let him stay there for too long. I didn't like the way those muggles treated him, and sometimes had half a mind to curse the lot of them.

I walked down the main staircase, levitating my trunk in front of me, when a voice shouted at me from behind.

"Hey you! What are you still doing here?" A voice snarled.

I sighed because I knew that voice rather well, but I turned around with a smile on my face anyway. "Hello Mr. Filch. I'm just…"

"You aren't supposed be here." He wheezed, stomping toward me. "The train has already left. Blasted kids. Happens very year. Someone is always dragging behind making me have to jump through hoops to get them home. Follow me girl." He ordered, as Miss Norris wound around his ankles.

"Mr. Filch I don't need…"

"I said follow me!" He barked, grabbing my wrist.

I rapped him hard on the knuckles with my wand. "Unhand me this minute sir!" I exclaimed loudly.

He let go instantly, but started yelling at me. "You blasted kids! You show no respect! You all think that you can…"

"I am trying to explain to you that I don't need any assistance." I shouted. "I know exactly what I'm doing, and where I need to go! If you would just listen for a moment….don't you dare Peeves!"

I had just caught sight of Peeves watching us yell at each other with glee, when he took some water balloons out of his pocket. He grinned wickedly at me as he juggled them over our heads.

"Peeves so help me, if you…"

"PEEVES!" Filch and I roared, as the balloons sailed high in the air and landed with a splat at our feet.

They sprayed both of us with water, and soaked Miss Norris who took off down the corridor hissing and growling.

"You bloody bleeding poltergeist! I'll get you for that!" Filch yelled, chasing after Miss Norris.

"Hahaha! No you won't ol' Filchy!" Peeves cackled as he watched Filch scurry away. Then he turned back to me and took out more balloons.

"Peeves please." I sighed. "I just want to get home. Just leave me be will you?"

"You're not going to tell him are you? He might chuck ol' Peeves out." He said worriedly, stuffing the balloons back in his pockets.

"No Peeves I won't tell him, but you should know that I am going to be a Professor next year. Defense Against the Dark Arts, just like Papa was."

"So that means your secret…"

"…is out. Yes Peeves. Professor Dumbledore knows."

Peeves eyes widened in shock. "Will _he_ be here?"

"Who Papa?" I asked, and Peeves nodded. "I don't know. I don't know what is going to happen, so you better behave yourself next year." I said with a grin. "Papa could show up at any moment."

Peeves looked around the stairwell as if he expected Papa to materialize in front of us. Then he turned to me. "But Peeves was just having a bit of fun. He likes it when Peeves has fun."

"True, but you know what will happen if you have _too_ much fun." I said looking at him knowingly.

"But Peeves is still happy that the Umbridge woman is gone for good. Peeves was just playing jokes."

"I know. I'm not mad, so don't worry. You actually saved me from the intolerable man, so thank you for that."

Peeves grinned at me, laughed loudly and took off down the corridor singing. I grinned as I watched him go, then quickly made my way down to the dungeons before Filch came looking for me.

* * *

A week had gone by and Godric, Rowena, Helga, Papa, and I found ourselves standing outside Number 12 Grimmauld Place waiting for it to appear to us. Dumbledore had spent lots of time talking with us over the past week, and had invited us to become members of the Order. He said it was better to go ahead and invite us, seeing as Phineas would report to us what was said anyway.

Godric rang the doorbell, and we instantly heard screaming coming from the other side.

"BLOOD TRAITORS! MUDBLOODS! FILITHY HALF BREEDS! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Coming!" We heard Sirius yell as loud as he could over the ranting. He opened the door with a grin. "Hello. Welcome to my humble…"

"MUDBLOODS! BLOOD TRAITORS! GET OUT GET OUT I SAY!"

"…home." He said with a sigh, as he closed the door behind us.

"Oh my." Helga gasped, as we caught sight of a screaming woman in a portrait.

"…DISGRACE IN MY HOUSE! MUDBLOODS, BLOOD TRAITORS, HALF BREEDS BEGONE FROM HERE!"

"Shut up you old bat!" Sirius yelled, trying to tug the curtains closed, but then he stopped. He slowly turned toward us, grinned, and cleared his throat loudly. "Salazar Slytherin this is my mother!" He yelled loudly.

The screaming instantly stopped, and the woman in the portrait stared at Papa with wide eyes. "Salazar Slytherin!" She cried, at a much more tolerable level. "Salazar Slytherin is in my house! I can't believe it!"

"Yes mother he is. I, your disgraceful son, has been the one to welcome Salazar Slytherin himself into your wretched house. You're welcome." Then he snapped the curtains closed and laughed loudly.

"No wait! Sirius, my beloved son, open them so I can see him!" Came her muffled protests.

I started laughing because I had heard Harry, Ron, and Hermione talk about Sirius's mother before, but Papa looked at him curiously.

"Sorry about that Salazar. I might be a Gryffindor, but I was raised by Slytherins. I couldn't resist getting a little revenge on my hateful mother. I hope you forgive me for using you the way I did."

Papa laughed. "I see why you did it, and I can say that I don't blame you."

"I should have warned you all, but I completely forgot about Sirius's Mum." I laughed.

Sirius grinned at us and we followed him into the kitchen. Most of the Order was there, but it looked like they were waiting for a few more people. Dumbledore smiled and welcomed us as we sat down. Phineas must have heard the commotion with Sirius's Mum because he came bounding into the kitchen, hopping from portrait to portrait until he got around to where Papa was seated.

"Such an honor it is to have you in my house at last Salazar. I can't tell you how happy I am." He beamed. "And of course Godric, Helga, and Rowena as well. The Founders in my house! I can't believe it! Please do forgive Walburga, Salazar. She has never really been all together there." He sighed painfully.

"It's alright Phineas." Papa said. "I realize my old beliefs are responsible for lots of things, and the cause of much pain. Perhaps I'll go talk to her later."

"No! Please don't do that Salazar." Phineas said quickly. "It's best to leave Walburga alone. Let her be. I'm afraid if she knew of your change of heart, it would only make her worse. Just let her be happy and content of the fact that you're here."

Papa sighed and nodded. "Every well, if you think it's best."

Rowena patted Papa's hand. "It's alright Salazar, hopefully one day you'll be free from this burden of guilt. I know regret that part of your life."

"Thank you Rowena. Yes I do regret that most unfortunate part." He sighed.

Papa started to say something else, but was cut off by the doorbell. It rang multiple times in quick succession and I could see everyone wince, and Tonks even covered her ears, but they all looked relieved when no screaming was heard.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Snape. He loves to do that to get a rise out of my mother because he knows I hate it. He does that on purpose Albus." He said glancing at him, but getting up to go open the door. "But I must admit, the quiet is rather nice." He chuckled, as he disappeared out the door.

He came back a few moments later with Snape, McGonagall, and a few others I didn't recognize. I glanced at Snape, because this was the first time I had seen him since Dumbledore found out about me. He hated me in class because I was awful at potions, a Gryffindor, and that I claimed to be a muggle born. His eyes swept the table as he looked at Papa, Godric, Helga, and Rowena. He looked shocked, but I knew that Dumbledore had already told him about us. I guess maybe Snape didn't want to believe it was true, until he saw for himself. When his gaze fell on me however, he seemed to stiffen and glare at me, but I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Professor McGonagall on the other hand, smiled broadly at us. She seemed to be almost out of sorts, because she eagerly shook Rowena and Helga's hand, and I do believe she giggled and blushed a bit when Godric took her hand and kissed the air above it. When she got to Papa though, she seemed to falter a bit, but she gathered herself quickly and shook his hand as well. She looked at me and I grinned at her. Out of all the teachers I had, she was my favorite. She was stern, yet kind, and her teaching style reminded me a lot of Godric's. She patted me on the shoulder as she walked by me and smiled a bit when she took her place beside Professor Dumbledore.

"Well now that we are all here, I think it's best if we start." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "Severus has news of what Voldemort is up too, so Severus if you please…" He said motioning toward him.

"The Dark Lord's forces are growing stronger. He has sent hordes of dementors into London and other major cities. They will possibly be here within the week. Also there is talk about another breakout of Azkaban prisoners, however he is not pleased that they failed at retrieving the prophecy and causing the Ministry to declare open war, so he is content to let them sit there for a while. Speaking of the happenings at the Ministry," he said glancing at us. "He is not happy about finding out that his family is not with him in his quest for power, but he thinks you are incapable of stopping him. He believes," Snape said, looking almost apologetically at Papa, "that you are weak, soft, and old, and has therefore decided that you are not a threat to him. However, he is extremely curious on how you all have lived this long, and is actively seeking to know how you have done it."

"Tell him because of the waters from Atlantis." Godric snorted.

Papa burst out laughing. "That will most certainly keep him busy for a while."

"Goodness Salazar." Helga laughed. "We knew you were good, but not so good that you could find a lost city that no one has ever been able to find."

"Well I try." Papa chuckled. "I highly doubt the boy knows what it is. The fool will probably try to dip a goblet into the Atlantic to see if it works."

"But we have to remember," Rowena said through giggles, "Riddle came from a muggle orphanage, and we don't know if he has read Plato's books."

"This is true." Papa chuckled, but then he sighed and stood up. "However he is right about one thing. I have grown soft. Time is a funny thing, and it can make the most wretched person soft he is given enough of it. It's been almost seven hundred years since I've had to be evil and cruel, and honestly, being _that_ evil and cruel is most exhausting."

"Shall we kill you Salazar?" Godric asked. "Rebekah can bring you back, and maybe you'd feel refreshed."

Papa grinned at him. "You would like that, wouldn't you Godric?"

"Oh most certainly." Godric grumbled. "Putting licorice snaps in my pillow case…you just wait…"

I burst out laughing. "But you have to admit Godric, that it was pretty funny. I mean, you came running down the hall and into the sitting room in nothing but your red and gold underpants, roaring like a lion, with licorice snaps bouncing around your head! They were stuck in your hair and beard, and firmly attached to your nose!" I laughed.

Papa and Helga doubled over in laughter, as the whole room started laughing at the mental picture, but Rowena loudly pounded on the table to restore order.

"This is not a time for jokes you lot." She said sternly, glaring at Godric, who was grinning like a fool, Papa, Helga, and me. "This is serious. Killing Salazar has nothing to do with him being evil and cruel, and I for one don't want to see him revert back to that. In case you all have forgotten, he was downright intolerable to live with."

"Yes, but Rowena my dear you have to remember, I was relatively young then." Papa snickered, still trying to pull himself together. "I know my own tolerance level for such things, and I am plenty old enough now to control myself around family and friends. However, towards Riddle and his hooligans is another matter."

"Fighting dark magic with dark magic is never a good idea Salazar." She said.

"Why not? Killing Riddle and his supporters will do the world a favor, and I for one have no objections to either."

"If I may," Dumbledore interjected. "Voldemort has used the imperius curse to enslave _truly_ innocent people before. Killing his supporters may get an innocent person killed."

"What about the known ones?" I asked. "Like Bellatrix, Lucius, and others that we know for certain are real Death Eaters."

"Good point Rebekah." Papa said with a nod. "I'm not a fool Rowena. I know who is, and who is not a known Death Eater. We followed the trials after the first war."

Godric looked at Dumbledore. "This is your group Albus, and you are its leader. What are your thoughts?"

Dumbledore thought for a moment. "I have never believed in killing, but I do admit there are instances when it is called for. Voldemort most certainly because he is too dangerous to be kept alive, but the others I'm not so sure."

"It comes down to who they fear most." Remus said.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked looking at him curiously.

Remus stood up. "Hear me out. If we unleash Salazar, so to speak, on the Death Eaters, it all comes down to whom they fear the most. Salazar or Voldemort. Most of them were in Slytherin. They know the stories about him better than we do. They may end up giving up and going home. Well hopefully they will."

"You're suggesting we use fear as a weapon." Papa said, looking over towards him.

"In a sense, yes." Remus nodded. "It's what they are doing. I don't want to stoop to their level, but we may have too. I think we need to let the public know that Salazar is on our side. If the wizarding world catches wind that Salazar is alive _and_ a dark wizard, there will only be panic."

"I agree." Moody said, surprising everyone. "We have our own dark wizard. Let's use him."

"And I am fully willing to be used." Papa said with a smile.

"We have been discussing the best way to make our presence publicly known." Godric said. "Perhaps if Rowena, Helga, and I appear alongside Salazar it will help control their fears."

"The Ministry has given Aurors and the Order full permission to fight Voldemort in any way necessary." Kingsley said. "Including the use of Unforgivables, if we choose to use them. With Fudge out, and Scrimgeour the new Minister, he is not taking any chances."

"We don't know what Salazar is capable of, so let's let him do what he knows best. If Voldemort is saying there is nothing to fear from him, the Death Eaters will follow that lead, so let's show them otherwise." Sirius said, nodding in agreement. "Like Remus said, it comes down to whom they fear the most, Salazar or Voldemort."

Dumbledore began pacing the kitchen, and every eye followed his movements as if hoping to read his thoughts. "With Rebekah at Hogwarts dealing with the students, and Salazar dealing with the Death Eaters it just might work. If Rebekah can command the respect of Slytherin House, it may prove useful in helping to convince their parents to come to our side."

I jumped up with such force I knocked over my chair. "I will NOT use fear as a weapon against children!" I cried. "Hogwarts is the only safe place in our world at this point, and having them fear Riddle _and _Papa on the outside, and me on the inside will do them no good. They need to understand that Hogwarts is safe. _We_ need to make the children feel safe. Even though _some_ of them are the sons and daughters of Death Eaters, they too need protecting. Their brains have already been addled by years of rambling nonsense of hatred and fear. I will not add to it." I said picking up my chair and sitting back down.

Dumbledore eyes twinkled as he looked at me and smiled. "I was not talking about using fear as a weapon against the children, but I am pleased to hear you say what you have said. I was simply saying to gain their trust and respect. I'm afraid I did not make myself plainly understood."

I blushed and stared at the floor. "Oh." I said quietly. "Forgive me please sir, I thought…I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"It's quite alright." He smiled, but then he turned to the rest of the room. "I, like Rowena, agree that it is not a good idea to fight dark magic with dark magic. However, and Rowena I hope you will forgive me, I think we should try it. It's not something I would normally do, I admit, but never the less, I think it's time we try, if Salazar is willing."

"I am."

Dumbledore nodded. "Then it's settled. As for Voldemort wanting to know how you all have survived this long, I believe we shouldn't give him any clues, or any false clues for that matter. I myself don't know, but that's alright. That is a secret that the world should not know about. People will wonder, there is no doubt, but they will just have to be content with speculating. Now, I believe that it is not too early to take precautions for the upcoming school term…."

Dumbledore was interrupted by Kreacher, Sirius's deranged and demented house elf, who suddenly jumped onto the table. After it was discovered by Sirius that Kreacher had lied to Harry last year about Sirius being at the Ministry, and the fact Kreacher had been visiting Bellatrix, Sirius had ordered the elf not to leave the house. Sirius started shouting at him to get off the table, but Kreacher ignored him and walked towards Papa with a look of admiration on his face, and a hopeful look in his eyes.

He stopped a few feet from Papa and bowed his head. "Kreacher has been nasty to the Mudbloods and blood traitors who seek to defile my Mistress's house, but Mistress has been listening to Salazar Slytherin today, and has ordered Kreacher to seek forgiveness from him. Kreacher also hopes that Salazar Slytherin can help him with something. Kreacher hopes that Slytherin will help him fulfill Master Regulus's final command."

"Kreacher!" Sirius yelled again.

Without taking his eyes off Papa, he ignored Sirius and continued. "Master Regulus asked Kreacher to destroy the Dark Lord's horcrux, but Kreacher has been unable too. No matter how much Kreacher tried, he just couldn't. Kreacher hopes that Salazar Slytherin can help him."

Kreacher reached into a pocket of his ratty clothes and pulled out an object. It was a gold necklace with a locket at the end. An emerald green snake formed the letter S on its front.

Papa stared at it in disbelief. "Kreacher where did you get that?"

"The Dark Lord boasted to Kreacher that it was once Salazar Slytherin's locket…."

"What do you know of this? I demand you tell me!" Sirius yelled.

Kreacher turned to Sirius with a look of contempt and hatred on his face. "Master Regulus commanded Kreacher not to divulge his secrets to his family." Then his face softened and he turned back to Papa. "But Salazar Slytherin is not Master Regulus's family. If he were to ask Kreacher what he knows, then Kreacher could willingly tell him."

"Kreacher, please tell us everything you know. How did you get my locket?" Papa asked kindly.

"The Dark Lord asked his followers to let him use a house elf. Master Regulus wanted to please the Dark Lord so he volunteered Kreacher. The Dark Lord took Kreacher to an enchanted cave, and forced Kreacher to drink an awful potion. He told Kreacher that he needed to hide his horcrux, a locket that belonged to his ancestor Salazar Slytherin. The potion was awful, despair and horrible thoughts and images filled Kreacher's mind. As Kreacher howled in misery, the Dark Lord laughed at Kreacher. He hid the locket in a bowl, then the bowl refilled itself with the same potion. Then he laughed at Kreacher again and left Kreacher there to die."

He grabbed Papa's arm and the tone of his voice turned gleeful.

"But Kreacher has powers that the Dark Lord did not know about. Master Regulus had commanded Kreacher to return to him once the Dark Lord had no more use for him. The Dark Lord did not know that Kreacher could apparate out of the enchanted cave. He returned to Master Regulus. When Kreacher told Master Regulus what the Dark Lord had done, he became angry with the Dark Lord. Master Regulus ordered Kreacher to take him to the cave and Kreacher did so."

Kreacher sat down with a thump and began to cry.

"Master Regulus ordered Kreacher to show him where the Dark Lord hid his horcrux. Master Regulus told Kreacher that he himself was going to drink the potion, and when the locket appeared, to take the locket and destroy it. He told Kreacher that he was sorry that he ever followed the Dark Lord. He didn't want to kill any more people and Master Regulus wanted to destroy him. He thought that if Kreacher destroyed the locket, that the Dark Lord would die. Master Regulus then drank the potion, when the locket appeared Kreacher grabbed it and Master Regulus ordered Kreacher to leave. He said dying was his penitence for doing the Dark Lord's bidding. Kreacher had no choice. He had to leave Master Regulus to die." He sobbed with loud wails.

Kreacher took a moment to collect himself then he continued.

"When Kreacher returned he tried and tried to destroy the locket, but Kreacher cannot do it!" He wailed. "Kreacher hopes that because the locket belonged to Salazar Slytherin, that Slytherin himself can help Kreacher destroy it." He finished hopefully.

Papa glanced at Dumbledore who looked deep in thought. Then Papa looked back at the locket, and rage filled his face. The table shook and he let off a terrible enraged yell. The locket flew across the room and crashed into the wall. Kreacher gasped and tried to stand as the table stopped shaking.

"Please forgive Kreacher!" He wailed. "Kreacher did not mean to upset Salazar Slytherin!"

As Papa tried to regain control of himself he glanced at Kreacher's shaking form, and stood up. "I'm not mad at you Kreacher. Please do not worry." He reassured him, as he stared at where the locket lay. "How dare that vile, evil, wretched boy defile my locket!" He seethed, as the locket flew from its resting place and landed in front of Papa on the table. He again looked at Dumbledore who stared at him.

"This is a second horcrux." Dumbledore said. "Why would he use your locket?"

"Perhaps he thought that I would be pleased." Papa growled. "But I assure you, I'm not. This locket was supposed to be handed down the family line. It has a tracer spell on it. It's a spell of my own making, and I put it on the locket so Rebekah could find our decedents. How dare that boy…how dare he…" Papa was so angry at this point, he looked ready to spit fire.

"We need to destroy this locket right now." Moody said staring at it, as if the thing were going to jump up and bite him.

"I agree." Dumbledore nodded.

"Albus, how do we destroy a horcrux?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Well Arthur there is very few ways to do it. Fiendfyer and Basilisk venom are the only two, and both are extremely dangerous. However, there is another safer way…." His voice trailed off. "Minerva, will you return to Hogwarts, go to my office, and bring back the Sword of Gryffindor? That is, if Godric would consent to it being used."

Godric nodded, and looked at Papa apologetically. "I'm so sorry Salazar. I want you to know that I take no pleasure in the fact that my sword has to be used to destroy your locket. Especially under these circumstances."

Papa smiled sadly at him. "I know my friend, I know." He said, patting Godric's shoulder.

Helga placed her arms around the both of them. "We can get through this." She said soothingly, as Rowena stood behind them.

"Minerva, if you please…" Dumbledore whispered to her.

"Of course Albus." She whispered sadly.

McGonagall quickly got up from the table and made her way out.

"What are you thinking Albus?" Remus asked, as everyone watched McGonagall's retreating form. "How will a sword destroy a horcrux?"

"Harry stabbed the diary with a basilisk fang and it was destroyed, but he stabbed the basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor. The sword was goblin made, and therefore it has the ability to take in only that which makes it stronger. The sword can destroy the horcrux."

"Sirius dear, what is the matter?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

All eyes turned to him. Sirius was sitting very quietly at the table staring at the locket.

"Sirius?" Remus asked.

Sirius seemed to snap out of his thoughts, and he looked around at everyone, but then his gaze fell back onto the locket.

"I always thought that Regulus died because of Voldemort, but I never would have guessed that he died trying to destroy him."

I sat down next to him and gently held his hand. "Even Slytherins can sometimes surprise you with their bravery, but we owe a great deal of thanks to Kreacher. Without him, you would not have known this." I said.

"Indeed." Sirius said smiling at me. "Kreacher I want to thank you. You did a very good thing by telling us this, and I want you to know that I am proud of you and Regulus. After the locket has been destroyed, I will grant you one request, so long as the request is not to free you."

Kreacher stared at Sirius as if seeing him for the first time. "Kreacher has only one wish Master. That Kreacher may have what's left of the locket, so that Kreacher can remember Master Regulus's sacrifice." He said hopefully.

Sirius glanced at Papa unsurely. "I don't know about….

Papa looked at him and nodded. "Once the horcrux is destroyed the locket will be harmless. I want nothing more to do with it after today. Besides, our family line dies when Riddle dies. Perhaps it is a fitting end to the locket."

"Kreacher can have it, if you allow him too." I said.

Sirius turned to Kreacher. "Then yes Kreacher, you can have it."

Kreacher fell to his knees. He wailed his thanks at the top of his lungs, then threw himself at Sirius.

"Thank you Master Sirius, thank you! Kreacher lives to serve the Noble House of Black!"

Kreacher continued on in this manner until McGonagall came back with the sword. Dumbledore looked at Sirius and handed it to him.

Sirius looked at him confused. "Me?"

"Anyone can destroy a horcrux Sirius. Your brother died because of this particular one. I think it's fitting." Dumbledore said with a smile. "That is of course if Salazar and Rebekah have no objections."

We shook our heads no. "I agree with you Albus, it is fitting for you to destroy it." Papa said looking at Sirius.

"Very well then." Dumbledore said, as he turned to everyone in the room. "To all of you, I do not know what will happen when the locket is opened, so everyone stand back against the wall."

There was shuffling as everyone stood up and scrambled out of the way. Tonks even hid herself behind Remus.

Dumbledore looked at Papa. "I am assuming that you made it so that only a parselmouth can open it?" He asked, and Papa nodded.

"Rebekah, if you would…I don't think I can…"

I looked at Papa knowingly. "I understand Papa." I said sadly, as I stepped up to the locket. "On your word Headmaster."

"Sirius, you must be quick. This part of Voldemort's soul may put up a fight. It will tell you lies, try to shake your confidence, or it may attack you. I say again, you must be quick."

Sirius stared at the locket, and raised the sword over his head. "I'll do this for Regulus."

"Rebekah, if you please." Dumbledore said, taking a half step back.

I concentrated on the locket and suddenly a hissing noise filled the room as I commanded it to open. The locket burst open, and a large black smoke cloud filled the room. Sirius was knocked backwards, but quickly regained his footing. The smoke cloud spoke with the voice of Tom Riddle.

"Sirius Black, how much do you hate me? I killed your friend James." It laughed. "You are too weak to destroy me. Even a child is stronger than you." It laughed.

Sirius let out a yell and charged at the apparition as he brought Godric's sword down on the locket. The whole house shook as the part of Voldemort's soul screamed in pain. Then it disappeared in a violent puff of smoke. Everyone looked around terrified. I glanced at Papa, who had a look of smug satisfaction on his face as he stared at the blackened locket. I too looked at it, but I knew the look on my face wasn't satisfaction. It was hatred.

"Rebekah?" Rowena asked. "Are you ok?"

I could feel everyone looking at me, but I didn't take my eyes off the locket. "I hate him. I hate him with every fiber of my being. I want a go at him Papa. Promise me, promise me that I get another chance at him. I know I may not live through a duel, but I want the chance just the same."

"I promise." Papa said, as he kissed the top of my head. "I promise."

Sirius, who was kneeling on the table using Godric's sword to lean on, stood up and looked around. "Well this has been the most exciting meeting we've had in a while. I feel like I have actually done something."

"Yes you played the hero. How wonderful." Snape said dryly.

Sirius started to say something, but thought the better of it. He smirked at Snape, as he handed the sword to Godric. Then he picked up the broken and blackened locket and looked at Kreacher. He handed it to him with a sad smile.

"For Regulus." He whispered.

Kreacher looked up at Sirius with new found respect. "Thank you Master. Kreacher swears that he will be a better elf for you Master. Kreacher promises he won't be nasty towards Master's friends. Kreacher promises to be loyal to Master." He said, clutching the locket to his chest with a look of relief on his face.

"And I promise to try and be a better Master."

"Does Master require anything from Kreacher?"

"No, you go on and rest for the remainder of the evening. You have done well."

"Thank you Master." Kreacher whispered, bowing low. Then he scurried off into the corner of the room where he lived in a small cupboard.

The rest of the meeting went quickly after that. Dumbledore told us that he wanted some of the Auror members to patrol the corridors this coming school term. He also asked Helga, Rowena, Papa, and Godric to help, which they immediately agreed to do. He also said that he would be going to get Harry later that week and Sirius said he wanted to go with him. Now that Sirius was a free man, Dumbledore agreed.

We ended up going back to Hogwarts to get home a short time later. Rowena was still uneasy about Papa reverting back to his old self, but he kept reassuring her that he would only be that way to the ones who deserve it, and no one he loved needed to worry. Rowena however, was not convinced.

As I laid down that night to go to sleep, I began forming a plan on how to help all the children of Hogwarts become better at defense. Knowing that Harry, Ron, and Hermione, were more than likely going to be at the forefront of this war, I thought of something that might be useful to them down the road. I had to teach it to them, and reminded myself to run my idea past Dumbledore in the morning. I smiled as I fell asleep.


	4. Death Comes

**Chapter 4**

**Death Comes…**

It had been three weeks since the Order meeting, and we were all sitting down at the breakfast table when an owl carrying _The Daily Prophet_ came swooping into the room. Rowena had been creative enough to create a few ventilation shafts that led up to the surface a long time ago, and I was thankful for it. Being under the lake had its advantages, but stuffy and stale air was not one of them. I loved our house though. Rowena had also charmed the outside walls to be see through, so no matter where in the house you were you could see the water. Merpeople, fish, the giant squid, and grindylows were constantly seen floating lazily by, but thankfully she was creative enough to charm the walls to look like rocks. You could swim right by the house and never know it was there.

The sunlight that filtered down through the water brightened and warmed the house naturally during the summer, but during the winter when the lake was frozen over the house was dark and cold. We had to light all the fireplaces and lamps just to keep warm and to keep us from bumping into one another in the dark.

I took the paper from the owl as it shook out its feathers, and little drops of water splashed in all directions.

"It must be raining outside." I said, as I fed the owl a bit of bacon.

"Oh I do hope it clears up soon. I was looking forward to having a picnic lunch on the lake shore." Helga said, as Rowena paid the owl. It gave a hoot of thanks and flew out the room and back towards the surface.

"It might." I replied. "He wasn't soaked."

Godric glanced up at the ceiling as I handed him the paper. "Well it looks like the sun is still shining so I don't think it's raining too hard. It might just be a sun shower."

"I hope so." Helga said looking up as well.

Now that my family and I had sort of come out of hiding, there were lots of things we could do now. Helga had always loved the sunshine, and had always dreamed of being able to have picnics by the lake. We couldn't do it before because we might be spotted, but now that people knew about us, she took every opportunity to have her picnics. We hadn't always stayed in our home though. We weren't hermits, it's just that if we wanted to go outside and get some fresh air we had to use strong disillusionment charms so that we couldn't be seen. If we wanted to go anywhere else we had to disguise ourselves really well so that we wouldn't be recognized. Well Papa, Helga, Rowena, and Godric did anyway. I didn't need to disguise myself. There weren't thousands of pictures of me plastered everywhere.

Today was going to be a good day though, if the rain stopped that is. Harry, Hermione, Neville, and all the Weasley children were going to be coming to stay with us for a few days. I wanted to teach them the disappearing in a ball of fire trick that I had used at the Ministry. Papa came up with it a long time ago, and I felt that they should learn it since I knew that they were more than likely going to be a major part of this war. I just wanted them all to be safe.

Harry had been staying at Grimmauld Place with Sirius now that Sirius's Mum and Kreacher were a little more tolerable. Harry and Sirius were going to meet Neville at the Weasleys, and then they were all going to floo here. Helga was already busy making finger sandwiches and salad for lunch to feed everyone, but she didn't mind. She said she was happy that she had more people to cook for besides just us.

"Merlin! Would you look at this?!" Godric laughed as he laid the paper on the table.

I looked at the two articles that seemed to be fighting for the number one spot on the page.

**Who Should We Fear More, You-Know-Who or Death Eaters?**

_Albus Dumbledore as never been afraid to call You-Know-Who, well You-Know-Who, but says we should not fear him. Why? Because You-Know-Who hardly ever does things himself. _

_"That is why he has the Death Eaters." Dumbledore is quoted as saying. "Even when Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort as he is now known, was at school he never did anything himself. He had his followers do his dirty work. He manipulates the weak minded into believing that he has such enormous power, and gets them to do the things he wants them to do. Death Eaters are weak minded people, and there are many of them, but only one Tom Riddle."_

_Death Eaters, as we now know from the capture of several at the Ministry last month, have a black mark on their inner forearm known as 'The Dark Mark', which burns when You-Know-Who summons his most loyal followers. (See picture below for what a Dark Mark looks like.) But who is most likely to be a Death Eater?_

_"Well the people most likely to be a Death Eater is anyone that has expressed extreme dislike for muggles and muggle borns. Also those who champion for pure bloods only, and also despise half-bloods. It is rather funny though," Dumbledore says with a chuckle, "because Voldemort himself is a half-blood. His father was a muggle, his mother was considered a squib by her father, and he was raised by muggles. I wonder just how many Death Eaters know that, and if they do, I wonder how they excuse the fact that they follow someone whom they would normally despise. Its rather funny if you think about it."_

_The chances of You-Know-Who himself showing up on your doorstep are very slim, but the Death Eaters are a different matter._

_"Yes, the Death Eaters are many." Dumbledore says. "They, in my opinion, are to be feared more than Voldemort himself. There are a few of them locked up in Azkaban right now for their part in the break in at the Ministry, but after the first war many pretended to be under the Imperius Curse or bewitched, and they are the most dangerous because they have walked among us for so long. Look back through the records, they are not hard to find."_

_We took Dumbledore's advice and did just that. We found that numerous families claimed to be under the Imperius Curse or bewitched. The Crabbes, Goyles, Notts, Malfoys, Macnairs, and Carrows are just a few who we found, but there are many more, and some of these families have jobs or heavy influence at The Ministry. Lucius Malfoy for instance, was arrested and taken to Azkaban after the Ministry break in last month, so that could possibly mean that these other families still hide current Death Eaters. Dumbledore says that not all dark wizards, or those who practice the dark arts are to be feared though._

_"When we think of dark wizards, our mind immediately thinks of Voldemort or Death Eaters, but truthfully, those are extreme cases. I happen to know a very old, very powerful, and very dark wizard who has no desire what-so-ever to take over the world. He may even be more powerful than Voldemort himself, but he is no more dangerous than I am to the average person. In fact, he plans to help us hunt down the Death Eaters and destroy Voldemort for good this time. We have the advantage. We did not know what Voldemort was capable of the first time, but now we do and we are better prepared for it."_

_Whatever lays ahead for the Wizarding World is yet unknown, but one thing we do know, we all need to be cautious._

"Gee, I wonder who the old and very powerful dark wizard Dumbledore mentioned could be." I grinned looking at Papa.

He chuckled and winked at me.

"Salazar, did you put him up to that interview?" Rowena asked with a snicker. "This sounds like something you would do."

"No I did not put him up to it. He suggested it, but asked my opinion about it. I told him I thought it was a good idea. Undermine, divide, and conquer. We need to shake up Riddle's little organization. He is a narcissist and won't take kindly to being placed on the back burner while his followers hog the headlines. If he decides to kill all of his own followers because of it then that means less work for us."

"I love your crafty little Slytherin mind." I said with a laugh as the second article flashed into view on the page. "And here is the article Dumbledore did about us!" I exclaimed excitedly.

**The Founders Return to Hogwarts!**

_In a shocking announcement, _The Daily Prophet_ has learned the four founders of Hogwarts have returned to the thousand year old school. The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, has confirmed that Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin have returned to help protect the school and the students in the upcoming school term. _

_In a twist to this announcement, Dumbledore has also confirmed that Slytherin's daughter, Rebekah Slytherin, will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. According to Dumbledore, it has been discovered that Miss Slytherin has been posing as a muggle born student for the last five years in order to, unknowingly to him, protect Harry Potter from harm. A move that Dumbledore says was thought up by Salazar Slytherin himself._

_"I didn't even know what they were up too." Dumbledore said. "It came as a great shock to me when I found out about the whole plan, but I have talked to them all a lot over the last few weeks, and I am more than comfortable with their appearance and willingness to help."_

_When asked how the Founders and Slytherin's daughter have lived for over a thousand years Dumbledore did not say, but assures us that there is no evil involved._

_"They are flesh and blood just like you and I are. They are not inferi or zombies. They walk, talk, think, laugh, and cry just like everyone else. Their knowledge of magic is astounding, and their dislike for Voldemort assures me that they are on our side."_

_According to Dumbledore, even Salazar Slytherin is displeased with You-Know-Who's actions, and when our reporter asked Dumbledore if Slytherin was the dark wizard mentioned in our other report, he smiled and nodded._

_"Yes he is. Salazar and I have talked at great length about his past actions and beliefs. He admitted that history has him correct. Everything we know about Salazar is true, but he admitted to me that time is a funny factor. He has changed."_

_But Dumbledore says to not be fooled in thinking that change brings weakness._

_"He now realizes that blood status doesn't matter anymore, and he no longer has the prejudices that he once had, but that does not mean he is weak. He is an extremely powerful dark wizard and well versed in the dark arts. He's not afraid to use them if need be. Many people do not know that Voldemort is a direct decendent of Salazar and Rebekah, but the fact that they oppose him should put everyone's mind at ease. Salazar is not going to attack a random muggle born in Diagon Alley, but he will protect one being tortured by Death Eaters, and he has told me that he will show no mercy towards those Death Eaters."_

_When asked if it was wise to have another powerful dark wizard running around in our world, Dumbledore nodded._

_"I have full confidence in Salazar's claim to not hurt anyone innocent. The very fact that Godric, Rowena, and Helga stand beside him is proof of that. He can help us by using his vast knowledge of the dark arts and he obviously knows how a dark wizard thinks, and being the founder of Slytherin House, he can help us be more cunning than Voldemort. When Voldemort is at one step in his plans for the wizarding world, Salazar is already two steps ahead of him and has already thought about how to thwart those plans. Thankfully he is on our side."_

_We at _The Daily Prophet_ agree, and the Ministry has given the go ahead for Dumbledore to battle You-Know-Who in any way that Dumbledore deems best. The Minister for Magic himself has said that he agrees with Dumbledore's decision._

_"This is war, and if we need to fight dark magic with dark magic then so be it." Rufus Scrimgeour states. "Dumbledore knows what he is doing, and the Ministry will back him. We will not allow our world to devolve into chaos. I won't say that there is nothing to fear, but I will say that if we work together, we can destroy the ones who threaten our world."_

"Of course the article would be all about you Salazar." Godric teased as he mockingly sighed.

Helga laughed. "Well it is Salazar that everyone is concerned about. No one is going to accuse us of being dark wizards, or question our intentions."

"True." Rowena said. "I just hope we are doing the right thing."

"Have I become intolerable yet?" Papa asked with a grin.

"No, but we really haven't started yet either." She replied sternly.

"I think Papa will be ok Rowena. After all we have you to scold him, Godric to knock some sense into him, and Helga to hex him if he gets out of hand."

Papa laughed. "And where do you fit in my dear?"

"I'll be watching from the doorway trying not to keel over from laughter." I said, with the straightest face I could manage. It didn't last long though, I grinned as Godric burst into loud laughter.

"You wouldn't even try to help your dear old Papa?"

I looked at Papa and laughed. "Do you think I'm mad? Not with the three of them going at you."

"Even my own daughter is against me." He laughed. "Well, as much as I would like to stay and listen to you all talk about me, I have work to do. Dumbledore believes he may have found another horcrux, and would like me to accompany him." He said standing up.

"Where at?" I asked curiously.

"The Gaunt shack in Little Hangleton. He wants to hurry and find it because he fears that Riddle will soon know what we are up to."

"Why would Riddle hide a horcrux there?" I asked. "It doesn't make any sense. That place was falling down when I was last there, and that was almost eighty years ago. I can't imagine the state it must be in now."

"I don't know, but Dumbledore believes that there may be one there."

"Well, you two be careful Salazar." Rowena said. "Watch your backs. There is no telling what kind of protective enchantments he has placed around it."

"We will Rowena, I assure you." He said, then he turned to me. "Have fun with Harry, Neville, Hermione, and the Weasleys today. I know you will be successful in teaching them the trick. I believe this will be good teaching practice for you."

"Thanks Papa. Just be careful today!" I called after him, as he headed off toward the dungeon tunnel.

"When are they going to be here?" Helga asked.

"Shortly after breakfast." I said gulping down the last of my pumpkin juice.

* * *

They arrived an hour later and stood in the sitting room staring around in awe. Neville squeaked a bit when the giant squid floated by, and Hermione gasped when she caught sight of a family of merpeople gathering shells and pebbles from the lake bed.

"Now I know what aquarium fish feel like." Harry said, as he pressed his face against the wall to watch a school of fish swim by.

"Yeah but they can't see you." I said with a laugh. "It's Rowena's doing."

"Welcome you lot!" Rowena grinned as her, Helga, and Godric walked in. "We really are happy that you could come to stay with us for a few days, but I must say that there is only one rule while you're here and I expect you all to obey it." She said. "You all are free to go into any room you wish except Salazar's dark arts library. For obvious reasons, you have no reason to be in there."

They all smiled and nodded at her. I showed them to the kitchen, but along the way I pointed out the entrance to the dungeon tunnel, the front gate tunnel, the ventilation shafts, and the bedroom hallway. I also pointed out the main library to Hermione, who seemed to falter a bit when she looked in. I could tell she wanted to go exploring in there.

"And this door is the grounds tunnel. It brings you out right beside the Black Lake's shore." I said with a grin.

"This place is amazing! I never imagined it would be so big." Sirius laughed, as he gazed around the house. "It beats Grimmauld Place."

"Well from what I heard, Kreacher has done a good job of cleaning it up."

"He has, but some stains and memories can't be scrubbed away." He said knowingly, and we nodded in understanding.

"Ok so are you going to finally tell us what you are going to be teaching us?" Harry asked with a grin.

I grinned back. "Alright I suppose I won't keep it from you any longer. I am going to teach you lot how to disappear in a ball of fire."

"How do you disappear in a ball of fire? I've never read that." Hermione said curiously.

Ron grinned. "Sounds wicked!"

"Even I am intrigued." Sirius said with a laugh.

I laughed also. "Well it's just what it means. You disappear in a ball of fire, and if you want to, you can reappear somewhere else. It's the same trick I used on Harry at the Ministry."

"Wicked." Fred and George said together. "They told us about that."

"Yeah Harry told us that it nearly scared him out of his wits!" Neville exclaimed.

This made everyone laugh, and we quickly headed up the grounds tunnel and outside. Thankfully it had stopped raining, which made Helga extremely happy. The weather was nice and warm with a gentle breeze and the sky was a clear blue, so I gathered the children around in a patch of bright green grass next to the lake. Even Rowena, Godric, Sirius, and Helga joined us.

"Ok you lot." I said with a grin. "Just have a seat, and I'll start."

I waited as everyone sat down, and when I had everyone's attention I quickly cast the fire charm, then the flame freezing charm, then the disillusionment charm on myself and ran around behind them. They all gasped and stared at the spot I had disappeared from.

"I'm here." I giggled, and they all whipped their heads around to look at me.

"That was wicked!" Neville cried. "I didn't get to see it all that well at the Ministry!"

"I want to know how you did that!" Sirius laughed.

"Ok, I am going to _attempt_ to teach all you bloody little Gryffindors how to think like a Slytherin." I said with a grin.

"Oh this can't be good!" Godric said, and everyone laughed.

"For me or you?" I teased. "Ok seriously now. This is a trick Papa invented, and it is used as a defense. The more people that know about it the less effective it becomes, so don't go around showing it off. If the wrong person finds out about it, it could lead to disaster. Does everyone understand?" I asked, and everyone nodded. "Ok good. Now, this trick can be used in any number of situations. It can be useful in a duel, while you're running from someone, or if you ever find yourself outmatched, it can save your life. Does everyone understand?" I asked again, and everyone nodded their head, but Hermione raised her hand.

"Just speak up. It's ok." I laughed.

She blushed. "Why do you call it a trick instead of a spell?"

"Because it's not a spell. It's a trick. It is three charms combined to make it look like one spell." I grinned, as their eyes lit up in understanding. "The number one most important thing to remember when facing your opponent is distraction. Distracting your opponent so that you can gain the upper hand is critical to surviving a duel, or any other messy situation."

"Kind of like Voldemort did at the Ministry when he cast that giant fiery snake thing, right?" Neville asked timidly.

"Yes Neville, exactly like that. That is what he wanted to do, and it worked because if you remember, everyone gasped and ducked, and he was able to flee. So remember, distraction is your best friend. Now, I'm going to do it again, so watch closely to see if you can figure out how I do it, and what the distraction is."

I repeated the process again, but this time when they turned around to see if they could see me appear behind them, I ran to the left side of the group.

"Over here." I called out.

"You little minx!" Fred laughed. "I thought you were going to go behind us again."

"Which brings me to my next most important point. Be unpredictable. Distraction and unpredictability will go a long way in surviving. So, who can tell me what charms I used?"

"Fire charm." Hermione blurted out. "But I guess that's obvious."

"True, but what else?"

"Invisibility charm?" Ginny asked.

"No, that only works on objects, but you are close."

"Disillusionment charm!" Sirius shouted.

"Sirius! This is for the children. Hush!" Rowena laughed, reaching over to swat at him.

He grinned as he ducked away from her.

I laughed. "It's ok, but you are correct. Fire charm, disillusionment charm, and what else?" This one had them stumped for a minute. "What charm do you use if you don't want to get burned by fire?" I asked.

"The flame freezing charm!" Harry exclaimed. "I remember it from a piece of homework one time."

I grinned at him. "Very good Harry. Yes. The fire charm, flame freezing charm, and the disillusionment charm. Are you starting to put it all together now?" I asked, and they all nodded. "Good, now who can tell me what the distraction is?"

"The fire!" They all exclaimed.

"Exactly!" I said beaming at them. "The fire charm is the distraction because their eyes will focus on it, rather than you. No one wants to be burned, and the flames provide cover for you to cast the disillusionment charm. You have to be very fast at casting all three charms though, because you only have a few seconds before you get burned, and the longer you take to cast the disillusionment charm, the more time it gives your opponent to figure out what you are doing. Now, I know you all can do the fire charm, but we are going to practice the flame freezing charm first, and then we will move on to the more complicated disillusionment charm."

Sirius and Godric offered to get some sticks from the edge of the forest so that the children could practice on them, and pretty soon there were burning sticks all over the grass. George, Fred, and Hermione were the first to get it right, but by lunch they all were able to do it. After lunch we began to practice surrounding ourselves with the fire and using the flame freezing charm to quickly counteract the heat of the flames, but this did not go according to plan. Fred, George, and Hermione were able to do it with no problem, but Ron singed his hair, Harry set his pants on fire, and Ginny and Neville burned their fingers, so I called a halt to the lesson and said that we would pick it up the next day.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, and we were all stretched out lazily by the lake. Helga had brought out some snacks, and we all laughed as we recounted the day's events.

"You all have done really well today though, and I am proud of you." I said as we sat in the grass munching on pumpkin pasties.

"Indeed. You just have to learn to be a lot faster at casting the flame freezing charm." Godric said, as he glanced at Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Neville. Ginny and Neville were soaking their fingers in some murtlap essence provided by Helga.

"Tomorrow we will learn the disillusionment charm, before we get back to the balls of fire." I said.

"Not to mention, it will give you time to heal." Rowena said, checking on Ginny and Neville's fingers.

I suddenly glanced up in confusion because I could have sworn I heard someone shouting my name. I turned around as the shouting grew louder, and saw two figures hurrying toward us. Fear washed over me as I realized it was Dumbledore and Papa, but the fear dissolved quickly when I noticed that they were excited.

"Papa don't do that!" I cried when they came to a stop in front of us. "I thought something was wrong!"

"I'm sorry my dear, it's just that we found what we were after, but I think it may be more than we bargained for."

"What do you mean?"

Papa suddenly became reserved and glanced around at the group gathered on the grass, but Dumbledore sighed.

"Perhaps it is time I tell Harry everything." He said quietly.

"Tell me everything? What do you mean?" Harry asked as he looked at the Headmaster curiously.

"Maybe we should all go have a seat in the sitting room." Rowena suggested, motioning toward the lake.

Nobody said a word as we made our way into the sitting room. Helga conjured more chairs so that we could all settle ourselves comfortably. Dumbledore began to quietly tell Harry every detail of his life. Starting with the events of Halloween in 1981 to now. Everyone listened in rapt silence as he explained the horcruxes, what the prophecy meant, and the real reason for the connection between Harry's and Riddle's minds.

When he finished he looked at Harry sorrowfully. "Even though you are only a few days shy of sixteen, I still feel awful about telling you all this. You have suffered enough."

"It's ok sir. I know and understand why you have done it." Harry said, as he gave the Headmaster a sad smile.

Sniffling could be heard from a corner of the room, and everyone turned to find Neville crying softly. "It should have been my burden Harry. At least I would have my Grams. You didn't have anyone."

Helga immediately made her way over to Neville and wrapped him in her arms. "Shhh, now boy. It's alright." She said quietly.

"It's not your fault Neville. You're not to blame. Voldemort is." Harry said, but Neville flinched at the name.

"You're braver than I am Harry, that's for sure." Neville said, as he allowed himself to be comforted by Helga.

Harry smiled at Neville, but then he sighed and turned toward the simple wooden box that sat innocently on a table in the center of the room. "So this is a horcrux then?" He asked, glancing at both Papa and Dumbledore.

They nodded. "We also think it might be something else." Papa said glancing at me. "We think it's the resurrection stone."

"What?" I asked in stunned disbelief.

"That's why we have brought it here. You're the only one who's ever seen it, and we want you to confirm it." Dumbledore said, opening the box.

I looked in and there it was, sitting on top of a dirty moldy piece of cloth. I shook my head and sighed. "I hate that boy. Another heirloom Papa. Another one."

"Yes well, judging by the fact that it is a horcrux, I don't think Riddle ever realized it was the real resurrection stone." He said gleefully. "Which is good for us, because he can't find another way to bring the dead to life. Thankfully the boy is an idiot."

I sat down in disgust, but looked at Ron when he spoke. "The resurrection stone? From Beedle the Bard?" He asked. "That's just a story."

"No Ron it's not just a story." Godric said, and began telling the tale of The Three Brothers to Harry and Hermione. "So you see," he said with a smile, "they are real."

"So my…my cloak is the _real_ Invisibility Cloak, and I'm distantly related to both you and Salazar through Ignotus Peverell?" Harry asked in astonishment, and Godric nodded.

"Wicked!" Fred and George said together.

"This is just…unbelievable." Harry said, sitting down in shock.

"But we have to destroy the stone because it is a horcrux, and it is such a shame." Dumbledore sighed, as he pulled Godric's sword out of his robes. "Who would like the honor?" He asked.

When no one spoke, Papa looked at him. "I think you should do it Albus."

Dumbledore sighed again, but a small victorious gleam filled his eyes as he raised the sword above the stone. He brought it down with a quick sharp jab, and the faintest _tink _could be heard as the very tip of Godric's sword connected with it. Then very suddenly, several different things seemed to happen at once.

The piece of soul trapped in the ring filled the room like a giant black smoke cloud, and the room shook as the piece of Riddle's soul screamed in pain and disappeared. Dumbledore was knocked backwards into his chair, and just as the echoes of Riddle's soul faded, something strange began to happen. Dumbledore's wand flew high into the air, as the cracked stone burst forth from the gold setting which held it into place. Harry's school trunk that sat silently in the corner burst open, spilling its contents on the floor. A slivery gray cloak flew out of it and joined the wand and the stone in the center of the room. The Hallows began to mold together as a black shape began to emerge from their center. Several people screamed, and several curses were cast at the form, but the figure that emerged seemed to deflect them all with a simple wave of its hand. I sat rooted in my chair as I stared at it in shocked disbelief. I chanced a look around the room, and the looks on the faces of everyone told me they had come to the same conclusion I had come to, Death stood before us.

No one dared to speak or move for fear that Death would notice them, but Death turned to each person and nodded as if greeting old friends.

"There is nothing to fear from me." He said in a low raspy voice. "I have not come to claim anyone…today." He laughed mysteriously.

"Then why are you here?" Godric demanded loudly, and Papa began muttering something about 'foolish bravery.'

Death turned slowly toward him. "I am not here for a confrontation Godric Gryffindor, so there is no need for concern. I am simply here to congratulate the one to bring the Hallows together, and help him in his quest."

"How do we know we can trust you? It is known that you are cunning and deceitful." Papa said, studying Death's expressions, and trying to gain the upper hand as he always did.

"I know perfectly well who you are Salazar Slytherin. You and your daughter have cheated me so many times that I myself have lost count." He replied, fixing Papa with a cold stare. "If I should choose, I could claim both you and your daughter's life this very second, preventing you from ever coming back to this world." He said with a snap of his bony fingers. "However, seeing that it was I who gave you the knowledge to bring the dead to life, I won't."

"You?" Papa asked furrowing his brow. "Why?"

"Because Fate told me too." Death replied mysteriously, but then he smiled. "Have you ever wondered why you have been the only wizard to ever _successfully _cheat me? Do you ever wonder why I have not claimed both you and your daughter's life at the same time? I shall tell you. It is because of this young man here." Death said pointing to Harry. "Harry Potter has a job to do, and you Salazar Slytherin, are only alive today to help him see it through."

"So when Harry's mission is complete, I'll lose the knowledge?" Papa asked.

"No, what you do with the knowledge is up to you. You have earned it, so therefore you are able to keep it. Your relentless obsession ten centuries ago is what earned you the right."

Papa seemed to relax a bit at these words, but still kept a close watch on Death as he turned to Harry.

"Harry Potter." Death rasped, and Harry's eyes grew wide. "We formally meet at last. Please don't be afraid boy, you and I are equals." He said, as his bony mouth formed a genuine smile. "I know your head is full of questions boy, and I will answer them all, so please relax. Ignotus and I have had a decent chat, and we both deem you worthy of my help. After all, it is because of you that the Hallows have been reunited, but do not fear Albus Dumbledore," Death said suddenly turning to look at him. "You will have my wand retuned to you upon my departure."

"Your wand?" Dumbledore whispered.

"Yes, my wand. Did you really think that the Peverell brothers made these items themselves?" Death asked, but then he started to laugh. "You did! Oh how funny! No, I fashioned these items myself. No wizard can fashion items such as these. A daft thought!" He chuckled.

"And here I thought the story was based on you because of the Slytherin family trait." I said, finally finding the courage to speak.

"The Slytherin obsession was bestowed on your family because Fate deemed the family worthy. Fate knows what is going to happen in the future, and it knows what help will be needed. It is not a coincidence that all three bloodlines are present today. The Gryffindors were bestowed with bravery, the Slytherins with cunning, and the Peverells are a combination of the two, and both gifts reside in Harry Potter."

"What about Riddle?" Papa asked. "He is a decendent of Cadmus Peverell."

"That is why I am here. Tom Riddle is an evil man and needs to be stopped. He is _not_ humble. He is arrogant, boastful, and ignorant. Tom Riddle seeks something he will never find. He seeks immortality in the cruelest and most vile way….murder."

"Immortality doesn't exist." I said. "Even we have learned that."

"Indeed you have." Death said, turning to smile at me. "All five of you have learned that I will always find you in some form or another."

"But isn't death supposed to be neutral and not care how people are sent to him. I mean, don't get me wrong, knowing that I have to be the one to kill Voldemort scares me and I am grateful for any and all help I can get, but death isn't supposed to be picky." Harry said.

"Says who?" Death asked. "I do not relish innocent souls being sent to me by way of murder. Why do you think the cruelest and most vile die so violently in the end?"

"But why me?"

"Because you and I are equals Harry Potter. You have proven yourself to be a humble man just like Ignotus, so I have come to grant you one request."

"So you're kind of like a genie!" Ginny blurted out.

Death sighed in annoyance. "No Ginevra Weasley, I am not a genie. I do not pop out of lamps and grant three wishes to every person who tries to summon me. However, I do on certain occasions grant _one_ request to those whom I find worthy." He said, as Ginny blushed.

"Couldn't you just take Voldemort?" Hermione asked timidly. "You're _Death_ so you should be able to claim anyone, right?"

"I can, but there is a restriction. Tom Riddle's soul is not whole, therefore I cannot take him on a whim. He has to die by a human's hand."

"But he can't die until all the horcruxes are destroyed, right?" Harry asked looking at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes Harry that is true."

Harry turned to face Death. "Then I know what my request is."

Death smiled as if he already knew what it was. "And what is it?"

"I need to know how many horcruxes there are, where to find them, and what they are."

"But that is three requests not one. You will have to pick."

Harry thought for a moment, and I glanced at Papa. He was staring so intently at Harry I'm surprised Harry's head didn't catch on fire. I also noticed that Dumbledore was doing the same thing.

"I choose, where to find them."

"Excellent!" Papa and Dumbledore shouted together, then smiled sheepishly at Death, who glanced in their direction.

Death turned to smile at Harry. "A wise choice Harry Potter, because with the answer comes the knowledge of how many are left, and when you get there you will easily know what they are. You will find one horcrux inside Hogwarts, another is hidden in the Lestrange vault at Gringotts, another is kept at Tom Riddle's side at all times, and the last is in this very room." Death said. "Good luck in your quest Harry Potter, and remember, Fate cannot be thwarted."


	5. Rowena's Realization

**Chapter 5**

**Rowena's Realization **

Needless to say, when Death left everyone sat in their chairs and stared at everyone else. That is, until Papa grabbed Godric's sword. He approached the stone, which had been repaired by Death, and you could hear _tink, tink, tink_ as he carefully jabbed it.

"Well that's not it." He mumbled, as he examined the former horcrux. "Where is the horcrux in this room?" He asked out loud, as if it would pop out and exclaim, 'here I am!'

"I think I know." Harry said quietly.

"You do?" Rowena asked in confusion. "How do you know Harry?"

"Because I think it's me." He whispered.

Godric, who was nearest to Papa jerked his sword out of Papa's hand. "Don't even think about it." He said.

Papa raised an eyebrow at him. "What did you think I was going to do? Stab the boy? Don't be daft Godric." He grumbled.

"Harry what are you saying?" Hermione asked. "You're not a horcrux."

"It makes sense doesn't it. Professor Dumbledore just got through telling me that mine and Voldemort's heads are connected because of the power Voldemort transferred to me on the night he tried to kill me." Harry said quickly. Then he stood up and started pacing. "What if the power Voldemort accidently transferred to me wasn't really power, but instead a piece of his own soul. When we came inside before Professor Dumbledore told me all that, I was walking beside Salazar who was carrying the box with the horcrux. I could hear it speaking. I thought it was a snake Salazar had because it was speaking Parseltongue, so I didn't think anything of it, but now I know it was a horcrux. Didn't you hear what Death said? He said I'd _know _what the horcruxes where when I got there. I think that is what he meant."

"It's solid logic." Dumbledore sighed. "Even if I don't like the way it sounds."

"I agree." Papa said.

"So does this mean we have to kill Harry?!" Sirius exclaimed, jumping out of his seat.

"Yes." Harry said quietly. "I guess so."

"No, no, no, no." Rowena said standing up. "Let's just everyone stay calm. We will all figure this out together. No one is going to kill anyone." She continued, glancing at Papa.

"Why does everyone think I want to kill him!?" Papa shouted at her, pointing at Harry. "I don't want him to die any more than anyone else."

"Because it is just what you would do! Eliminate the most immediate threat!"

"He is a boy! An innocent child! I am not a monster Rowena!"

"Well, Papa could always bring him back to life." I said.

"That's not the point Rebekah!" They shouted.

I threw my hands up in the air and sat back down as Rowena and Papa continued yelling at each other. It's not that I wanted Harry to die, it's just that I was trying to calm everyone's fears. Sirius was walking in circles glancing at Harry every so often, Hermione and Ginny were crying, Helga and Godric had joined in on the screaming match which didn't help matters, and everyone else just sat quietly in their chairs staring at the floor, but Dumbledore stood up and shouted for silence.

"I think," he said, as everyone calmed down enough to look at him, "that we need to have an emergency meeting of the Order." He continued, and began casting a lot of Patronesses.

* * *

After everyone had flooed in an hour later, we all sat in the sitting room listening to Dumbledore explain the whole situation. Molly nearly tripped over her robes as she ran over to Harry to comfort him, which made Sirius glare at her. Snape was immediately on board with killing Harry right then, and having Papa bring him back to life, but this idea was squashed by everyone. By the time everyone calmed down enough to listen to reason, which was coming mostly from Remus, Arthur, Dumbledore, and Kingsley, it was nearly midnight.

"Can I say something now?" Harry angrily said, as he stood up to face the room. "It's _my _life, _I'm_ the horcrux. So I think it should be _my_ decision."

"But you are just a boy." Molly said. "I don't think…"

"Mrs. Weasley, I love you. I truly do, but what you don't understand is, that it is _my _life. That is the point I'm trying to make. I realize I am only sixteen, but honestly, I've dealt with enough of this stuff to at least have _some_ sense of the matter. I am grateful for all of the advice. I am grateful for all the protection, but the point still remains…_it's my life_."

"He's right." Sirius sighed. "He's right. He has almost dealt with more than we have at this point, and for being only sixteen he has a pretty good handle on it."

"So let's see what Mr. Potter's grand idea is." Snape said sarcastically.

"Ok that's it!" I exclaimed, jumping up, drawing my wand, and pointing it at Snape's head. "I don't give a damn what James Potter and Sirius did to you in school, but I do care what you, a _supposed_ adult, does to a child. I am sick and tired of you bullying him, and it is going to stop this instant, because so help me if it doesn't, I will kill you myself, and there will be NO bringing your sorry arse back! The only problem you have with Harry is your presupposed opinion of him, which is wrong by the way, and the fact that he looks like James….Stow your wand you silly boy before you get hurt!" I shouted, as Snape jumped up and drew his own wand. "Because I promise you, you will not win a duel against me."

"You know nothing!" He growled as he took a few steps toward me with his wand raised. "Nothing!"

I wandlessly swatted it out of his hand, and it fell onto the table. I forced it to roll across the table toward Papa, and he snatched it up.

"I know plenty." I said coldly glaring at Snape. He looked more nervous than anything at this point, because his eyes flickered between Papa and I. "I know you have to hate Harry and belittle him in public, because he has stopped Riddle three times now. I know you have to keep up appearances. I know who you report to, and I know that the sons and daughters of Death Eaters will run home and report on what they see you doing to him. I get that. But what makes me angry is the fact that you _enjoy_ it, and it's all because he looks like James. If you would pull your head out of your own stuck up arse for two minutes you will see that Harry isn't a bully like that little snot named Malfoy." I said through gritted teeth. "Professor Dumbledore trusts you, and whatever agreement you have between you is your business, but know this…I don't trust you, and I will be watching_ every move you make_. I know the castle better than anyone. I was there when it was_ built_. I know all its secrets and secret passageways. Even the ones that the most accomplished _map makers_ don't know about. So mind yourself Severus Snape," I said with a cold warning in my voice, "and don't forget who I am."

Snape's face was a pale mix of fury and fright, but he sat back down shaking with anger. Papa, who had been glaring at Snape the whole time, winked at me when I sat down, and rolled Snape's wand back to him. Sirius leaned back in his chair with a large smile on his face, and Dumbledore kept glancing at both me and Snape, but it was George who spoke.

"Makes you wish we were going to be in school this year, huh Fred." He whispered gleefully.

Arthur coughed loudly and sent his sons a warning glare, but then turned to Harry. "Go ahead Harry. Tells us your idea."

"Uh…right." Harry said glancing at me. He gave me a tiny smile before he continued. "Well, Death said that I will know what the horcruxes are, so I think we have time to figure out what to do with me. I know I will probably have to die, BUT," he said quickly, "I won't be afraid, because Salazar can bring me back to life. We can use me to find the horcruxes. I'm not afraid to die, because even if Salazar can't bring me back to life, at least I'll be with Mum and Dad. There is always a bright side to everything. We just have to find it. I'm not afraid." He repeated. "And I'll die if it means that no one else has to die. I'll die if it means Voldemort will be gone for good this time. I'll do whatever it takes."

"A true Gryffindor indeed." Papa said with a smile. "And part Slytherin." He said quickly, which made Godric snicker. "You're wise beyond your years Harry, and that says a lot. I cannot speak for anyone else, but I'll respect your decisions. After all, as you said, it's your own life."

"But please don't hesitate to ask for help." Godric said with a smile. "I'm sure there is not a person in this room who would refuse to help you if you need it." He said glaring at Snape, who looked ready to kill something. "But we will still guide you regardless, because you are still underage."

Harry grinned at him. "Thanks Godric."

Dumbledore smiled at Harry. "Sometimes I forget you're as old as you are Harry, I hope you will forgive an old man for being foolish enough to think otherwise."

"I can Professor."

"Thank you Harry." He said as his eyes twinkled. "I must say it is late. I think we all need to head to bed, but I want us all to be there tomorrow evening at Grimmauld Place for our regular meeting. I hope to see you all there."

Snape stood up quickly and swept over to the fireplace to floo out, but everyone else said goodbye before they left. Helga and I showed the children to their rooms, and they finally settled in for the night. I needed to talk to Hermione though, and I stood outside her room and knocked quietly on the door. I heard her slide out of bed and grinned when she opened it.

"Is everything alright?" She asked quizzically.

"Yeah I just wanted to give you something, and with all the craziness today I didn't get a chance." I said holding out a book out for her. "It's the very first charms book to ever be taught from. It was mine the very first time I attended Hogwarts. I hope you like it."

"Th-th-thank you." She stuttered in awe, but then she glanced at it again. "This book is over a thousand years old, but it looks brand new."

"I know. It has a preservation charm on it. It's one of Rowena's, and that was the first charm she would teach the students. Back then all students were required to place them on their books. She didn't want the children to be carrying around old and ratty books, and it helped the ones who didn't have much money, because their books would always look brand new. The charm, unfortunately, is not taught anymore and has been lost to time."

"Wow! It is a great way to keep books fresh." She said flipping through it. "You should mention it to Professor Flitwick. I think he would love to learn it."

"I plan too." I grinned. "Now that my secret is out. The book has some more charms that have been lost to time, others that are outdated, but some you will recognize. I thought you might like it."

"Thank you." She said quietly, not taking her eyes off the book. "I will take care of it. I promise."

"I know you will Hermione, but I'll let you get some rest now. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Professor." She grinned.

"Goodnight Miss Granger." I grinned back, and heard her giggling as she shut the door.

I walked down the hallway toward my bedroom, but Papa stuck his head out of the Dark Arts library and motioned for me to come in.

"That was sweet of you. Out of all of them, she will appreciate it the most." He said with a smile as he shut the door, but then his expression turned sour. "I called you in here because I want you to know that I agree with you about Snape. I don't trust him either. There is something off about him," he said with a pointed look, "and I don't think it's because of the bullying he received from James and Sirius."

"Can you locate him?" I asked hopefully.

A triumphant gleam sprang into Papa's eyes. "I can, and you were quick with the idea and I'm delighted that you thought of it. I myself was too engrossed in wanting to hex him on the spot and wouldn't have thought about taking the opportunity. Though the map makers comment was unnecessary. I was already in step with you at that point." He grinned, then turned toward a blank spot on the wall. "He is somewhere…" Papa said waving his wand in little circles, and very large map of the U.K appeared on the wall. "…in Cokeworth…" He said doing more circles, and a gold thread appeared from his wand and settled onto the map. "…on a street called Spinner's End. Does that mean anything to you?"

I shook my head. "No. Do you think Riddle could be there?"

"I don't know, but now that the tracer spell is on Snape's wand, hopefully we can begin to see a pattern of places he frequents. He says that he was forced into an Unbreakable Vow and is not able to tell anyone where Riddle is located, but I'm not sure I believe him."

"So you also think he is still loyal to Riddle."

"Yes, I do." He said with a nod. "I know I don't need to say this but I'm going to anyway. I want you to keep an extra close eye on Harry this year, especially when Snape or any Death Eater's children are around him. Dumbledore has told me that he believes that Riddle will try to recruit a child. I agree with him, because it's what I would do."

"I understand. Does Dumbledore have any idea who it might be?"

"He didn't say, but I think we can all guess who it would be."

"Malfoy." I said with a sigh.

Papa nodded. "Indeed. Snape said at the meeting a few weeks ago, that Riddle was not pleased with the ones who bungled the Ministry mission. Lucius Malfoy was among that group, and I think that Riddle would want to punish him by making his son a Death Eater, and giving him an extra hard job that he wouldn't be able to do. Again, it's what I would do."

"Do you think the target is Harry?"

"Harry is the most obvious, but also any of us, Dumbledore, a random student, or Hermione. Point is it could be anyone, so just keep an extra sharp eye out."

"But that would be foolish though. Sending a child to do an adult's job. Malfoy could get killed."

"Exactly, but he knows one of our weaknesses. The children."

"Bugger. That one is especially mine."

"Indeed, but he also knows none of us is likely to kill a child."

"You remember our pact Papa. Promise me you won't forget."

"Where one is in battle, the other stays safe just in case we die. I know sweetheart, but this is Hogwarts. This is different. If a battle should happen at Hogwarts, I don't think either of us would be able to stay put here in the house. However, I think Godric, even though he is not anywhere near a dark wizard, could just barely pull off bringing one of us back, but the chances of both of us dying are slim, and they certainly wouldn't get all three of us."

"But still, there is the chance that Godric couldn't pull it off."

"I know, but he would be the bravest and try it."

I nodded and sighed. "Ok, but I don't like it."

"Nor do I, but this is Hogwarts…" He said letting his voice trail off.

I nodded again. "Ok Papa. I'll keep a watch out. I need to get to bed though."

"Alright my dear. Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too. See you in the morning."

I went to bed that night feeling a little better that we were able to keep an eye on Snape. I didn't trust him, and the fact that Papa agreed made it even more likely that Snape wasn't who he seemed to be. Still though, I had an uneasy feeling that this year wasn't going to be any easier than the previous ones. The possibility of Draco Malfoy being a Death Eater scared me. He too was just a child, and I didn't like the fact that Riddle could possibly use him to kill someone. I knew that Draco wasn't the only possibility though. Practically any student in Slytherin House could be a candidate, but Papa's words kept ringing in my ears. It _would _be just like Riddle to punish Lucius for messing up his plans in retrieving the prophecy.

The rest of the week seemed to fly by after that. The children were able to perform the disappearing in a ball of fire trick successfully and without hurting themselves, and Ron was finally able to successfully cast the disillusionment charm. He kept forgetting about his feet, and it was hilarious to see disembodied feet running around. I did remind them though that there were only a three weeks left of summer, and that the underage ones weren't allowed to do magic away from school. They grumbled a lot about this, but were happy to be able to do magic during summer and learn something 'wicked' on top of it. I was just happy that I could teach it to them. Not only could it come in handy for them one day, but it gave me more confidence in my ability to teach. Now I wasn't going to be a nervous wreck on my first day as a Professor.

The Order meeting that followed the next night mostly consisted of people shouting about the children being there. Molly was firmly against them being in the Order because most of them were underage, but Dumbledore was finally able to make her see reason, and she finally admitted that he was right. Plans were made to escort the children to Diagon Alley in two weeks, so they could get their school supplies. Also security on the Hogwarts Express was talked about. Moody said that Riddle could possibly attack the train, so it was confirmed that Tonks, Moody, Godric, and Papa would be riding it just in case. They would also be checking the student's luggage for dark and dangerous items. Dumbledore had been delighted to find out that Rowena had created a simple spell for that. She used to have to use it on Papa all the time before he 'came to his senses' as she liked to put it. The horcruxes were also discussed, and it was determined that the one located at Hogwarts was the most pressing, seeing as Dumbledore didn't want a student to find it. So plans were made to search the school over the next few weeks, and Harry would have to be present during these searches.

Snape informed us that Riddle was on the move and seriously looking into ways that could make him live forever. Papa told Snape to tell Riddle he's wasting his time, but Dumbledore didn't want Snape to tell him anything, because Riddle might hurt a lot of innocent people in his quest for immortality, and Papa begrudgingly agreed. Snape also said that _The Daily Prophet_ articles had made Riddle very angry, and he vowed to get revenge on Dumbledore and Papa because of them. This made both Papa and Dumbledore laugh. The Death Eaters however, were paying no mind to Papa, and he said that he would just have to do something to get their attention. He had smiled evilly as he got lost in thought, and Rowena looked worried.

* * *

My stomach heaved as I glanced around the room of my new office. It was still painted that wretched pink color, but thankfully those evil looking cats were gone.

"You were right my dear. This is awful." Rowena said, looking around the room as if she swallowed spoiled pumpkin juice. She waved her wand around the room, and the walls turned back into their original stone gray. "That's loads better." She smiled.

"I agree." Helga said, bustling into the room. "Here my dear, I brought you some more roses and flowers to help brighten up the place. Pomona Sprout was kind enough to give me a few more clippings."

"Thank you Helga." I grinned as she started to place them around the room.

I had decided to ask them to help me get my classroom and office sorted out, and they readily agreed. The students would be returning next week, and this room needed to be wiped clean of anything to do with Umbridge.

The trip to Diagon Alley was also today. The children were going to be escorted by Hagrid, Kingsley, and Papa. Papa said he had something planned, which caused me to laugh because knowing Papa it could be anything. The fact that the Death Eaters were ignoring the threat of him going after them made him angry though, and an angry Salazar Slytherin was nothing to take lightly. Kingsley had joined them just in case anyone needed to be arrested, and Rowena had told him to arrest Papa if he needed too.

I had just returned from a staff meeting with the other Professors. Professor Dumbledore told us what he expected this upcoming year, and warned us that one of the students could be a Death Eater, though he didn't name any names. I was officially introduced to all of them, even though they all knew me as Rebekah Smith. Snape didn't look at me through the entire meeting, but that was fine by me. I didn't care what he thought about me, but it had occurred to me that maybe he disliked me because I had taken over as Defense Professor. After all, everyone knows he had always wanted the job. Professor Dumbledore didn't say anything about the horcruxes though, and especially about the one here at Hogwarts, which hadn't been found yet, even though the searches had been doubled.

"Have you thought about what color you want the classroom to be painted?" Helga asked as she placed a pot of white roses on my office desk.

"I'm thinking green and gold for Slytherin and Gryffindor along one wall, and blue and black for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff along the other wall." I said with a grin. "I also want to create some statues of a snake, badger, eagle, and a lion, and place them into the corners of the room."

"You would." Rowena laughed.

"Well the truth is I want the children to be comfortable. I am Professor _Slytherin _after all, and they are likely to be afraid of me. Especially the younger ones and the ones that don't know me. If they see the familiar color and statue of their house, I think it may put them at ease."

"That's very good reasoning Rebekah." Rowena said nodding approvingly. "I shall get started on the statues."

"And we get to do the painting." Helga grinned.

By the time we finished it was mid-afternoon, and the classroom looked loads better than it ever had. The desks had been charmed to change color, depending on what house the student sitting in it was from. The windows had been transfigured to be a bit bigger to let in more sunlight, dust and cobwebs had been swept away, and I had painted my teacher's desk in green and silver, which caused Rowena to laugh. My office had been painted in green and gold with blue and black accents though, and Papa had let me take some of his books to create a small library. After Helga had finished rearranging the roses and other flowers for the seventh time, my office and classroom looked completely different than it had ever looked before.

"It looks lovely." Helga said, gazing around the room in approval. "I think this will put aside any doubt in the children's minds on where you stand my dear."

"Thanks Helga." I said with a grin.

"Mother, I need to speak with you." Came a voice from behind us.

All three of us turned to see Helena floating behind us. She looked sad, almost apologetic, as she hovered near the door.

"What is it sweetheart?" Rowena asked, looking curiously at her daughter.

"I know what has been going on in the castle. I know why there have been searches, and I think I can help."

"You know what the horcrux is and where it is?" Rowena ask, and Helena nodded. "How?"

If ghosts could cry real tears I do believe Helena would have. Her voice broke as she spoke.

"It's the diadem." She said softly. "He, that evil boy, hid it here a long time ago. He had asked me about it, but at the time I didn't think anything of it. I told him where I hid it, and he went to find it. He said he would bring it back to the castle, but I never thought he would defile it. I'm so sorry Mother! Please forgive me!" She cried.

I glanced at Rowena and her face was white with rage. "It is not your fault, you had no idea what he would do. I do not blame you dear. Thank you for telling me this. We must go to Dumbledore immediately." She said as calmly as she could, though she was shaking with anger.

"It's in the room where everything is hidden." Helena said sorrowfully, as she sank through the floor. "I will meet you there."

We almost flew to Dumbledore's office. Rowena was walking with a sense of purpose that I hadn't seen in centuries. Her head was held high, her back was straight as a board, and she was scowling so fiercely I feared her face would stay that way.

"I do not care anymore. I do not care." She muttered. "I don't care what Salazar has to become. I want that vile creature to perish with the worst dark magic curse Salazar can think of. I do not care…let us pass!" She barked to the gargoyle, and it leapt aside at once.

We made our way up to the Headmaster's office and Rowena rapped smartly on the door. It was opened by Professor McGonagall who smiled brightly, but faltered when she caught sight of the enraged witch.

"Forgive me Minerva." Rowena said as she brushed passed her.

I glanced around the room and noticed that it was empty except for Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore, which was a good thing because Rowena didn't even wait to be acknowledged before she burst forth with the news.

"That boy has taken my diadem and turned it into a vile horcrux. My daughter has informed me of this, and has said that it is hidden in the Room of Requirement." She seethed. "It needs to be dealt with immediately."

"I'm so sorry Rowena." McGonagall gasped.

Helga suddenly gasped as well. "Salazar's locket and Rowena's diadem. Both things related to us and Hogwarts. We know that Godric's sword isn't one, but my cup…my cup was passed down my family line just like Salazar's locket was. What if…what if…" She said with her voice trailing off.

Rowena glanced sharply at Helga, who was staring off into space, with her hand over her chest, and a worrisome look on her face. "Nothing would surprise me at this point." Rowena said in a clipped tone.

Helga blinked a few times, and seem to gather herself. "I'm sorry Rowena. Let's find your diadem. We need to concentrate on that." She said shakily.

"I think we should head up there to find it this minute." Dumbledore said standing up quickly. He clearly didn't want to argue with an enraged Rowena Ravenclaw, which was a wise decision because the woman was scary when she was angry. He waved his wand at a portrait that sprang open to reveal Godric's sword.

"May I have the sword?" Rowena asked, though it was more of a demand.

Professor Dumbledore handed it to her, and she immediately turned on her heel and marched out of the room. Rowena's black buckle shoes clicked with purpose on the stone steps, and the sound echoed loudly in the empty corridors as she marched toward the seventh floor. We all followed silently behind her, and no one dared to speak. She nearly stomped back and forth three times in front of the blank wall, but when the door appeared she jerked it open, and marched inside without a second glance behind her.

"Helena, I'm here! Where is it?" She demanded.

"This way Mother. I'll show you." Helena said sadly, as she appeared beside her mother.

We followed Helena deep inside the Room of Hidden Things and our eyes gazed in wonder at all the stuff that was there. Rows upon rows of discarded things were piled high, and the Professors gasped at all the stuff there was to see.

"I had no idea about this room." McGonagall said, as she gazed around in wonder.

"Nor I." Snape said, looking curiously at a phial of liquid that looked like blood.

"It's there." Helena said pointing to a small wooden box that sat on a table.

Rowena reached out to wrench open the box, but I grabbed her hand. "Stop!" I demanded. "Let me look at it." She glared at me, but took a step back.

I walked around the table and studied the box from every angle. "Helena, did Riddle say anything about it? Did he say anything about enchantments or other spells he might have placed on the box?"

"I don't think so Rebekah. Not on the box, but I remember he laughed and was muttering about the nasty things that would happen to anyone who placed the diadem on their head. He didn't know that I had followed him in here. Be careful." She said, as I reached to open it.

When I opened the box nothing happened, but sure enough the diadem was perched daintily on a velvet piece of cloth.

"Ok Rowena, very gently strike it. There is a chance it could be saved and repaired, so don't smash it to smithereens."

She glared at me, but just like Dumbledore had done with the stone, she used the very tip of Godric's sword to strike the diadem.

There was an explosion like a cannon blast, and everyone was knocked backwards. We all landed on our backs, as the mountains of things began to fall. The piece of Riddle's soul was screaming as it vanished, but we needed to run if we were to make it out of there alive. I snatched up the blackened diadem, and we fought our way out of the room. When we reached the doors all of us leaned against the wall to catch our breath, but Rowena saw the diadem in my hand and snatched it out of my grasp.

She immediately began to examine it, and breathed a sigh of relief. "I can repair it. I can repair it." She said, as she slid down the wall and began to cry tears of relief. Helga and McGonagall ran over to comfort her, and she looked up and smiled. "I'm so sorry. I was angry and rude to you all, but I was…I was…"

"Shush, now." Helga said. "We know Rowena, we know."

"Before you do anything with it Rowena, I want you to give it to Papa to check for anything nasty that might be lingering on it." I said, and she nodded.

"I meant what I said earlier though. I don't care what Salazar has to do. I want Riddle to suffer." She hissed.

Just then a small fiery explosion happened right in front of me, and fiery letters appeared out of thin air.

_Harry has just received a vision. He says Riddle is feeling murderous, and he knows about the destruction of the horcruxes. Where are you?_


	6. Term Begins

**Chapter 6**

**Term Begins**

Using the flagrate charm, I began to write my own fiery letters in the air.

_Hogwarts. You?_

I used my wand to twirl the letters around, and sent them off with a special fire spell Papa had created. The response I received was almost immediate.

_Come to The Burrow._

We quickly made our way back to the Headmaster's office, and flooed to The Burrow. When I stepped out of the Weasley's fireplace I saw Harry kneeling on the floor, staring up at Papa with a look of hatred on his face. Papa was towering over him, and looking down at Harry with an equally matched look of hatred. All of the Weasleys, Sirius, Moody, Hagrid, Remus, and Hermione looked terrified as they stared at the scene in front of them.

"…and you need to learn to control _your_ emotions." Papa was saying. "You cannot shut me out now even if you tried, because I don't need the boy to break in to your mind anymore. I now have the ability to do it any time I see fit, but you will never touch this boy's mind again." Then Papa smiled in a wicked and cruel way. "And I guess you should know that two of your Death Eaters are in prison today because of me." He laughed. "Just thought you ought to know. Now release the boy."

"Kill me." Harry said with a high cold voice. "Kill the boy, and I will be destroyed."

"Killing Harry will not kill you, unfortunately, or I would have already done so."

"The boy is too weak to push me out." He laughed gleefully. "He is mine. Your beloved Harry Potter is mine." He hissed.

"No. he isn't." Papa said simply, then he knelt down in front of Harry and gently placed his hands on his face. "Harry, I know you can see and hear me. Look around at your friends and family. Think about how much they love you."

"Love?" Harry hissed, as he tried to fight Papa off. "You're as foolish as the old man. Thinking _love_ is the answer to everything." He laughed, as he brought his wand up, but Papa was quick to snatch it away from him.

"Your Mother loves you Harry." Papa said ignoring Riddle rants, and staring deeply into Harry's eyes. "Look at your Mother Harry. Look at your Father. Think about how much they love you. Here look, Sirius is smiling and laughing, and Remus is too. Godric is playing jokes on me. Remember how much you laughed? Remember the fun that day? Helga's love for you. Do you feel it when she smiles? Look at the memories Harry. Look at them. Love Harry. Love. Feel it."

Harry let out a blood curdling scream, crumpled to the floor, and laid there shaking. Papa smiled a satisfied smile, and nodded his head as he gazed at Harry for a moment. Then he laughed wickedly.

"Got you." He hissed gleefully, as he started to walk in circles. Molly bolted forward to gather Harry up in her arms, but everyone else was rooted in place as we stared a Papa. "I know what causes you pain now boy. Summon them you wretched maggot. Summon your Death Eaters. Summon them so they can watch me torture you. Summon them!" Papa shouted. "How dare you threaten Harry. How dare you try to possess him. Summon your Death Eaters NOW!"

Suddenly Snape let out a yelp and grabbed his left forearm, as he stared from Papa to Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded, and Snape ran out the door to disapparate. Papa sat down in the nearest chair and laughed gleefully.

"My, my they do come quickly don't they?" He laughed. "Ah, look at you Bellatrix. How wonderful to see you again. I haven't seen you since the Ministry that evening. I have something for you. It's my revenge for you causing Mr. Longbottom pain. Crucio!" He yelled, and started laughing evilly. "So there is nothing to fear from a one thousand year old man? Gone soft have I? Does it look like I have gone soft? Crucio! Crucio!" He laughed. "This doesn't look like going soft to me. It doesn't look like I'm the weak one. You! Your name, what is it? Crabbe you say. Are you Vincent Crabbe's father? Hmm, I'll make sure I tell my daughter Rebekah to keep an extra close watch on your son. And you! Your name?! Narcissa Malfoy, how nice to make your acquaintance. Your son is Draco correct? Oh, and is that him? Hello Draco. Don't fear me boy, you are a child. I'm not going to torture you, but you…" he said with his voice going cold, and smiling evilly, "…I will torture. Watch what I do to your precious Dark Lord!" He cried.

Papa sat there for a few minutes laughing madly, but by this time Molly had ushered the children out of the room and upstairs, while she went to the kitchen. Dumbledore sat down in a chair next to Papa, and was gazing at him in shock, Helga had joined Molly in the kitchen, Rowena was smiling gleefully, but then she became uncomfortable with Papa's manic laughter and taunting, and left for the kitchen too. I had grabbed a quill and a scrap piece of parchment and was writing down every name Papa was yelling out. Sirius looked like he kept flipping back and forth from glee to horror, and Arthur, Hagrid, and Remus just stared at the whole scene, trying to figure out what to do.

"I am Salazar Slytherin, and you will fear me!" Papa yelled suddenly, then he fell out of his chair, sank to his knees, and started breathing heavily. "Oh dear my head hurts now. I should not have done that. Ouch. What did my knee land on? Oh, my own robe clasp. Rebekah dear, help me please." He babbled, as he tried to clear his head.

"I do believe you proved your point." I said helping Papa back into the chair. "I'm sure possessing his mind wasn't pleasant though."

"Not at all." He said tiredly.

"Thank you for ignoring Severus." Dumbledore said quietly. "I know you don't trust him, but I thank you."

"I didn't want to draw attention to him, but there were others that I didn't mention, to make it look like I didn't care who else was there. I saw in Riddle's mind the plans for the Azkaban breakout. He plans to do it shortly after the new school term starts, and with the dementors on his side now, this will be easy to do. Though now that Riddle knows that I know this, plans are likely to change. I saw Draco, Albus. Our fears have been confirmed, though I didn't get to find out any specifics. Where is Harry?" Papa asked suddenly, looking around.

"I'm here." He said quietly from the stairs. "Are you ok Salazar?"

"I will be fine. I just need to catch my breath. How does your scar feel, and are you ok?"

Harry looked like he was thinking about it for a moment then he broke into a wide grin. "It doesn't hurt!" He exclaimed. "It's doesn't even tingle, and it's been tingling ever since he came back, and I think I'm ok now. I was hurting just a few moments ago, but nothing like what happened at first."

"Good, good. That's what I was hoping for. Riddle is now using Occlumency against you. When I brought forth all those memories of love and happiness it caused him great pain. Pain like he had never felt before. I dare say he won't try possessing you again." Papa said.

"What if he tries using Occlumency against you?" Harry asked.

Papa's eyes glinted mysteriously. "He can try." He chuckled.

"Harry can you tell me what happened today?" Dumbledore asked, as Papa drew in a ragged deep breath and leaned back in his chair.

"Well I was just sitting in the chair over there," He said pointing to a chair next to the fireplace, "and we were laughing about all the stuff Fred and George had in their shop in Diagon Alley, when all of a sudden it felt like my scar ripped open. There was so much pain, and there was lots of images running through my head. I think they were his horcruxes. I saw the ring, locket, and diary, but I also saw a crown looking thing, Nagini his pet snake, and a cup. Then it was like he knew I was there because he started laughing at me. The next thing I knew he was inside my head like the night he used his snake to attack Mr. Weasley. I didn't know what was happening. All I wanted to do was die because of the pain." He said, but pausing to catch his breath. "Then he saw Salazar through my eyes, and Voldemort forced me to attack him, but Salazar did something, and started talking back to him. It was like I was being used as a telephone or something I don't know, but it was weird. You all came in during that."

"Did he see Severus?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so. All he saw through my eyes was Salazar and you sir."

"Thank you Harry." Dumbledore said with a nod. "Are you sure you're all right now?" He asked looking closely at Harry.

Harry nodded. "Yes sir. I feel perfectly normal now, which is a big deal for me." He said with a smile.

"You-you said you saw a cup?" A small quiet voice said from behind us. We turned around to see Helga staring at Harry. "What did it look like?"

"Um…well, it was gold with two handles on both sides, and it had…it had…oh no…" Harry said suddenly, as if it had just dawned on him, "…a badger on it." He said quietly.

Helga let out a half sob and sank into a chair. Rowena shook her head as she wrapped her arms around Helga. She glanced at Papa. "My diadem too Salazar. That's what we had destroyed right before you sent your message. That was the one at Hogwarts."

"That would have been around the same time that…" Dumbledore said letting his voice trail off. "I believe he felt it. I think that's how Voldemort knew. Now that there are so few left, I think he feels it when one is destroyed."

"It's possible." Papa said with a nod. "Wait, where is Godric?" He asked looking around.

"He is at Hogwarts fortifying the grounds, making the protective enchantments stronger, and placing new security spells." I said, and Papa nodded.

"That's probably a good idea." He said.

"Salazar, did you happen to see where they were?" Dumbledore asked. "Can you describe the room?"

"Well it was a large drawing room, with a long black table, and a large fireplace. Other than that I really don't know. The room was dimly lit." He replied. "It's no matter though, I'll find out where it is. I put a tracer spell on Snape's wand, and have been tracking him for weeks. He only goes to a few places though. Spinner's End, Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, and some place out in Wiltshire. Don't tell him though, because if he really has taken an Unbreakable Vow, he may die as a result of knowing."

"Wiltshire?" Arthur asked, and Papa nodded. "The Malfoys live in Wiltshire. The room you described sounds like their drawing room. I know this because I have conducted raids on the house. I wonder if they are going from house to house, or if they have set up a permanent headquarters at Malfoy Manor. Rebekah, may I have that list?"

I nodded and handed him the list with all the names I had been able write down.

"Alright," Arthur said scratching his chin, "Yaxley. He works at the Ministry. He is trying to make himself Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Fenrir Greyback is a wanted werewolf. Pius Thicknesse _is_ the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, but he has seemed a bit off lately. I know Pius. We aren't best friends by any means, but he would not support You-Know-Who willingly."

"You think he is Imperiused?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's possible. If Yaxley is trying to take over as Head of Pius's department that means they have infiltrated the Ministry worse than what we thought." Arthur said.

"Not to mention Umbridge." Harry said suddenly. "I bet she is a Death Eater, but if she isn't, she certainly would want to be. She _still_ hasn't been tried for her crimes at Hogwarts, and she is _still_ Senior Undersecretary…whatever it's called." He said with a scowl. "And she is _always_ around the Minister. I'm not sure we can trust any of them."

"He has a point." Ron said angrily. "Nothing has been done about her crimes against students."

"I do not have much standing with Scrimgeour, but Kingsley does. Let me talk to Kingsley, and see if he can get Scrimgeour to see reason. Scrimgeour is tough, and he doesn't play around. Salazar, do you mind if I tell them what you did today, what you saw, and who you saw? If we can set up surveillance at Malfoy Manor, and some of the other's houses, we may find out where the Death Eaters headquarters are." Arthur said.

"Of course Arthur. Do what you need to do." Papa said with a tired nod.

"You said you saw Draco too. Is he a Death Eater now?" Hermione asked.

Papa glanced at Dumbledore who nodded. "Yes Miss Granger, I'm afraid so." Dumbledore said quietly.

"Blimey." Ron said in disbelief. "W-wh-what do we do?"

"Nothing." Dumbledore said with a pointed stare. "You leave Draco Malfoy to us, but if you see something don't hesitate to tell us."

"Telling Harry _not_ to snoop around, is like telling a bird not to fly." I laughed, and Harry grinned at me.

"Rebekah, I need to go home and lay down. Will you help me? That possession took a lot out of me." Papa said, getting shakily to his feet. "Maybe I _am_ getting to old for this nonsense."

"You will be alright, won't you Salazar?" Hermione asked, and he smiled and nodded at her.

"You need rest and a good meal Salazar." Helga said firmly, as she dabbed her eyes. "Let's get you home. Besides, Godric is probably in a right angry state because we haven't told him where we are."

"Oh yeah. Godric is going to be angry." I said with a nervous laugh, but then I turned to the children. "I don't know if I'll see you lot before term starts, but you all behave. Look through your Defense textbooks and become familiar with them."

"You know," Harry said with a grin. "I didn't have to purchase my new Defense textbook, because I already _have_ my new Defense textbook. _Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Againt the Dark Arts _is the book I used to teach the D.A. from last year. Sirius gave it to me for Christmas last year."

"I know." I laughed. "I think the book was an excellent way of countering the nonsense that Umbridge was teaching. You did a great job in teaching what you all should have been learning in the first place. I'm proud of you Harry, and that's why I am using that book. I want to continue what you started, just on more of a school wide basis." I said with a wink.

"Thanks Rebek…Professor Slytherin." Harry said with a grin. "Will you be teaching us the Patronus Charm? That's the one we were working on when Umbridge caught us, and I think some might still need to practice."

I glanced at Professor Dumbledore whose eyes were twinkling. "Well I don't know if _I _will be teaching you that, seeing as I am a dark witch and can't conjure one." I said with a whisper. "But, Godric might be willing." I grinned.

Harry's eyes lit up as he grinned. "That would be excellent."

"I wonder what Godric's patronus is." Ron said, looking up at the ceiling as if in thought.

"I'll give you one guess." Papa said, rolling his eyes and chuckling. "That man loves to brag about it."

We all laughed, and we said our goodbyes after that. Papa was looking a little worse for wear, and I knew that possessing Riddle's mind had taken a lot out of him. It's been centuries since Papa has dealt with that kind of evil, and I was slightly worried about him. Helga also looked distressed, and even had to summon one of the Hogwarts elves to make dinner that night, and that is something she very rarely does. We had a fairly quiet and subdued meal, but I was able to find out what Papa had done in Diagon Alley that day. Come to find out, he snuck off to do some snooping in Knockturn Alley, and came across a few unsuspecting Death Eaters. They didn't realize who Papa was, and tried to scare him into joining Riddle's side. Needless to say a duel broke out, which Papa won, and Kingsley had arrested them. I laughed for an hour picturing Papa sneaking around Knockturn Alley and pouncing on unsuspecting Death Eaters.

Rowena had given her diadem to Papa to check over, but due to his weak state, he asked her to place it in the Dark Arts library and said he would look at it later. She didn't push the issue, but I could tell she was slightly disappointed. It had been almost a thousand years since Helena had stolen it, but I knew Rowena was happy just to have it back.

Godric had the good decency not to say what everyone knew he was thinking. With Papa's locket, Helga's cup, and Rowena's diadem, we knew he was happy that his sword had escaped Riddle's horcrux making. Godric could be boastful and arrogant, but not when it would hurt those he deeply loved.

I went to bed that night with the same worries I had, had over the past few weeks, but now knowing that Draco was officially a Death Eater, I set my mind to helping the boy. I knew that I had to first find out if he really _wanted_ to be a Death Eater, but I didn't think he wanted it. Granted, the boy was an evil little snot and acted just like his father, but I also know an act when I see one. I am a Slytherin after all. I can see past fake masks, and spot those looks of uncertainty. Especially in children. I knew those looks of wanting to belong to something good for a change, and not be hated, despised, and unloved. I knew it would take time though. No doubt Papa had scared the boy to death with his possession of Riddle. I could almost see Draco's look of terror when Papa mentioned his name, and I remembered the look he gave me that night in the entrance hall when he tried to curse Harry. I knew I couldn't gain his trust on the first day of term, and I knew it would probably take all year, but I wanted to let Draco know that being a Death Eater wasn't the only option in life. I knew we could help him. I just hoped he would accept that help. I also hoped the rest of Slytherin House could be helped too. I would have to work with Professor Snape on this, but my reservations on where _his_ loyalty really laid would make this a hard job indeed. One slip up, one mistake could have it all come crashing down. I needed to be crafty. I need to be sneaky. I need to let my Slytherin side shine, because this was _not_ going to be easy.

* * *

I nervously fluttered around my classroom and office making sure everything was perfect for when classes started tomorrow. The Hogwarts Express had left Kings Cross earlier that morning, and with each passing second I grew more agitated. It was already getting dark out, so I knew it wouldn't be long before the train arrived. Professor McGonagall had even suggested I take a calming drought, which I almost accepted.

Sirius wasn't helping matters. He and Remus had been invited by Helga and the others to stay at our house for the duration of the school year, so that they could be close to Harry just in case something happened. They readily agreed, and the two of them, along with Kreacher, moved in yesterday. Sirius was currently picking on me, and laughing at my nervousness. Remus on the other hand, was helping me make sure my classroom was in order.

There had already been a slight problem on the train however. Godric sent word that Tonks ran into some trouble with a 7th year Slytherin who was trying to smuggle in a glass snake that would hypnotize anyone who looked into its eyes, and make them cluck like a chicken for the rest of their life. She found it by casting Rowena's dark object locator spell on some trunks, and the Slytherin wasn't happy about it. He tried to deny what it could do, but then tried to 'get' her with it. Tonks had threatened to get Papa if the Slytherin didn't hand it over, but he laughed in her face and said that he didn't think a filthy half-blood like her even knew who Salazar Slytherin was. Tonks apparently had cast her patronus to alert Papa, who was a little farther along in the train, and asked for his assistance. He sent it in the form of a large fiery snake, which according to _everyone _was speaking Parseltongue, and was saying it was on a mission to kill someone. Harry kept trying to tell everyone that it wasn't true, and that it was simply singing a muggle children's song. No one believed it, but it was enough to get the Slytherin to obey Tonks.

Rowena, Helga, McGonagall, Sirius, Remus, and I were still in my classroom when Papa's now famous snake found us and let us know they had arrived. Sirius turned into Padfoot and made his way barking happily down the stairs and out the front door to go find Harry, while Remus went to start his patrol of the grounds. The rest of us headed to the great hall where we took our seats at the head table. I ended up between Professors Snape and McGonagall, but McGonagall wasn't there, seeing as she was now attending to the first years.

Rowena and Helga sat in two chairs on one side of Professor Dumbledore, and I knew that the other two empty ones on the other side was for Godric and Papa. Rowena and Helga looked wonderful though, and I knew they had put on their best robes for the evening. Helga had on beautiful black and yellow robes, and Rowena had on blue and bronze colored robes. Papa had thoroughly checked her diadem, which passed all the tests, and she was beaming with pride as it sat lightly on her head.

As the students filed in I scanned the crowd for the children, but it was Draco whom I spotted first. He looked very pale and sickly looking. He glanced up at the head table, but he looked frightened as his eyes fell on me, and he quickly sat down.

When the children finally came in, they were not hard to miss. Padfoot was bounding along beside them, and Godric and Papa came in just afterward. I laughed out loud, because Padfoot was now trying catch the fire snake, who apparently didn't like trying to be caught. It kept hissing and spitting tiny flames at him, but Papa finally vanished it, and Padfoot returned to Sirius, who stood watch in the back. I just shook my head and grinned, as Papa and Godric took their seats beside a chuckling Professor Dumbledore.

When McGonagall led the first years in, I didn't watch the sorting. I watched my family. I was almost in tears watching them beam with pride at every new Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw. It had been way too long since they had seen a sorting, and I was glad that after all these years they finally got to see one.

Professor Dumbledore stood up as McGonagall took the hat and stool away, and the room became quiet as he held up his hand for silence.

"Welcome to another wonderful year at Hogwarts." He said happily as he smiled around at everyone. "I have a few things to announce before we become too sleepy to pay attention. First, I think you all know who our special guests are this evening." He said, as the great hall burst into cheers and applause. "I am glad to see that you all do." He said with a smile.

He introduced all four of them, and the respective house tables exploded with cheers and applause. I was thankful to see that most of the Slytherins cheered loudly for Papa, but there were a few who didn't look too pleased. However, there was a certain group of Gryffindors who were also yelling their appreciation for the Founder of Slytherin.

"It seems that you have a few fans from Gryffindor as well Salazar." Dumbledore chuckled.

"I think they have been cursed." Godric said loudly, as laughter rang out from the Gryffindor table.

"I would never do such an underhanded thing." Papa said innocently.

Helga burst into giggles, while Rowena started hissing warnings, but she gave up when Dumbledore laughed loudly.

"Just like you wouldn't put licorice snaps in Godric's pillow case?" Dumbledore asked loudly, with a twinkle in his eye.

Every person who was there that night at the Order meeting, burst out laughing. Even Professor Snape cracked a smile and chuckled a bit, which made the whole thing seem even funnier.

"What happened!?" Ron yelled, as Hermione tried to hush him.

"I'll tell you later!" I shouted. "But picture Godric in red and gold underpants, and you'll know it was funny!" I said, as the entire hall laughed and snickered. Godric however, turned a deep shade of red.

"A bunch of sneaky Slytherins is what they are!" He laughed loudly.

Professor Dumbledore shook his head and smiled. "Oh to be able to laugh. Laughter is such a great thing to be able to do, especially in times such as these." He chuckled. "Now I would also like to say that our Founders will be walking the halls, and helping students who may need it, so feel free to approach them if you'd like. Also I want to warn you that they have the same rights as a Professor. They can take house points, give detentions, and other such things, so mind yourselves." He said with a slight warning in his voice. "Now, I have one last thing to announce. I also would like to introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Rebekah Slytherin." He said, and I stood up to wave.

The children burst into applause, but some of the other 6th years looked on in confusion, but Dumbledore began to explain. "Some of you 6th years might recognize Professor Slytherin as Rebekah Smith, who we all thought was a muggle born Gryffindor until this past summer. I expect you all to treat her as you would any other Professor, even though she was sitting among you all this time last year. Now, let the feast began!"

The great hall sprang to life, as the food appeared and the customary chattering broke out. Helga was delighted to see that some of her recipes had survived the passage of time. I had told her this of course, but I guess she didn't want to believe me. She smiled broadly as he helped herself to her own famous dishes. They tasted just as good as if she made them herself. I chuckled as I watched her. She had been feeling out of sorts the past few days, and I was glad that this simple little thing brought a smile to her face. She needed it.

Peeves made himself known about halfway through dinner. He came swooping in, cackling madly, and blowing his infamous raspberries. Nick's head nearly fell off as he started yelling and Baron barked at him to leave, but Peeves ignored them both. He swooped in and out of the ceiling, as students instinctively covered their heads waiting for whatever horror was to come their way. Peeves began laughing, and was just about to overturn some plates of food and throw some baked pies, when Papa loudly cleared his throat.

"Peeves!" He yelled. "You know you are not to disturb the Start-of-Term Feast!"

Peeves stopped dead in his tracks, and gazed over at Papa. "Peeves is just having fun Your Slytheryness! Peeves didn't even see you!" He cried, then he swooped over towards me. "_HE'S HERE!" _He whispered in a loud frantic voice.

"I told you he might be." I said calmly, taking a bite of my potatoes.

Peeves took off his hat and swooped over to Papa. "Will His Slytheryness allow Peeves to stay at the feast if Peeves promises to behave?" He asked, bowing low.

"Of course Peeves, and later I _may_ allow you to throw some dinner rolls, _but only if_ you can behave tonight." Papa answered casually.

I glanced at Mr. Filch to see what he thought about this friendly exchange, and he looked like he had just won _The Daily Prophet's_ weekly lottery.

"Peeves will just swoop around the room if it's ok with His Slytheryness. Peeves wants to see the best angle to throw dinner rolls."

"That would be fine Peeves."

"Woo hoo!" He cackled loudly, and began hovering around the ceiling. Every once in a while he would move, as if he were studying the room's layout.

The rest of the feast went by without incident, but I kept glancing over at Draco. He was nervously picking at his food, and kept looking up at the head table. I glanced over at Snape to see his reaction to Draco's new behavior, but he looked too engrossed in his plate and didn't look up once, so I made a mental note to ask him about Draco later. Not that I really expected to get any answers out of him though, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

As the feast ended, Professor Dumbledore mentioned the blanket ban on anything to do with Fred and George's shop, and reminded everyone to stay out of the Forbidden Forest. The students hurried towards the doors, (due to Papa giving Peeves an entire basket of dinner rolls,) and began making their way toward their houses. Rowena, Godric, Helga, and Papa would be staying inside the castle for the school term, and decided to stay near their respective houses. I didn't like the fact that we would be split up, but I knew this was something they had wanted to do for a _long_ time, so I didn't argue. Papa and I would be in the dungeons, but we would have our own spaces. My quarters were on the opposite side of the main Slytherin common room though, so this made me happy because I could keep an eye on certain students. The entrance to Snape's quarters was _in _the Slytherin common room, so that was going to make it a little harder to talk to him, although getting into the Slytherin common room was fairly easy for me to do.

"…even the mudblood Granger was cheering for him. What is the world coming to?"

I raised my eyebrow at the 7th year who said it, but decided not to say anything as we all headed into the dungeons.

"I don't know, but I don't want to get on the bad side of Slytherin. I heard he possessed the Dark Lord's mind and tortured the Dark Lord himself! Imagine what kind of power he has!"

"What about _Professor_ Slytherin? What do you think of her?"

"She's a bit different. She was in my year, and I think she is a bit brainless. Not good at potions at all. Professor Snape hated her." Blaise Zabini said.

"It seems funny that you all are afraid of my father, but it hasn't occurred to anyone that he is _my father_. I may not be good a potions Blaise, but I know as much about the Darks Arts as he does."

They all wheeled around and stared at me, but Blaise began stuttering. "Well I…uh…"

"It's alright, but know this, we don't take to kindly to the words mudblood or blood traitor so don't let me or Papa hear you say them. Detention will be given and points will be taken. Detention will be spent with Papa, so mind yourselves." I warned.

"Are you in the common room with us?" A 1st year asked.

"No, I have my own quarters." I said, as I turned to the blank space opposite the entrance to the common room. "I am Rebekah Slytherin, open." I hissed in Parseltongue, then I turned back to the students as the stone gave way to reveal the entrance. "You lot just remember what I said, mind yourselves. Have a good evening."

"Did you hear that? She speaks Parseltongue!" I heard someone exclaim, before the stone closed behind me.

I sighed as the hum of chatter died out behind me, but smiled as I looked around my room. Rowena and Helga had definitely been there. I giggled as I walked around, because my quarters had been set up like a mini sitting room. The walls were Slytherin green, and the couches and arm chairs were gold colored with blue pillows. A few bronze statues were placed about the room, and yellow bookcases filled with my personal books lined one side of the room. On the other side, a large black stone fireplace had been setup with pictures of my family and friends on its mantle. The washroom was strictly done in green and silver (no doubt a joke of Godric's) and my bedroom was done in more green, gold, blue, and black combos. They certainly didn't want me to forget where I came from.

"…that bloody Gryffindor! Rebekah? Are you in here?" Papa's voice floated in from the sitting room.

"I'm here." I said sticking my head out of the bedroom. "What happened?"

"Godric has decided that my quarters needed a bit of 'sprucing up'. My entire set of rooms has been changed to red and gold colors, and it smells like pine trees and Christmas in there!"

I burst out laughing. "Well maybe he wanted to start celebrating the holidays early."

Papa glared at me. "Don't feign innocence with me young lady. You all know full bloody well that strong pine and cinnamon smells make me sneeze uncontrollably!" He ranted.

"Well would you like my room for the night, until yours airs out? I could sleep on the couch there." I said, pointing to the couch in front of the fireplace, and trying to hide my giggling.

"No. You need your full rest for classes tomorrow." He said with a sigh, but then he grinned wickedly. "I'm going to pay your dear old godfather a visit this evening, and I dare say it will be he who is sleeping on his couch." He laughed as he strode out of the room.

I laughed as he left. This was either going to be the best year Hogwarts had seen in a long time, or the worst. Well, depending on whose side you were on.

* * *

***A/N* Hey you guys! I just want to thank everyone who has fav'ed and followed! I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed also! I hope you guys are enjoying the story! I only have 4 reviews though, and I'm feeling a bit lost at the moment, so i'm pleading with you all to leave a few reviews if you have made it this far! :) Just an 'I like it' or even an 'I hate it' if that's how you feel, would be great. It's lets me know that you guys are happy (or not) with the story! Also, if there is anything you'd like to see let me know! Thanks so much and happy reading!**


End file.
